One Favor
by tehfluffyruscan
Summary: Both may be cold, snow filled countries, but besides climate, Canada and Russia had never compared one another; the thought of them sharing any other similarities seemed impossible. But, when given a chance, perhaps they could find out and end up also helping each other- hopefully, for the greater good. RusCan.
1. Алло? - Hello?

**_Chapter 1:_**_ **Алло?**** : Hello?** _

"So, that's the awesome plan that the great America, me of course has created ! Now who agrees with me ?" A tall blonde haired male yelled as he gave a small fist pump in the air while placing the other hand on the table that was in front of him, and the other odd characters in the large room.

The room fell silent, eyes glancing strangely to the male in front. Everyone gave an annoyed sigh, as one in particular began yelling.

"That plan is utterly stupid America ! How would it ever even work !" A much smaller male stood, his blond shaggy hair hung over his face, as well as his quite odd bushy eyebrows.

"Iggy come on ! I know you think it's the best plan ever !"

"I told you to stop calling me that you little twat!"

"We should all stop fighting and instead head to my house and buy some new clothes~" A new voice erupted from across the table, France. England and America turned to him and both bore death glares.

"Your fashion sense is utterly retarded! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it!"

"I agree!"

"You guys are so mean !"

The three nations continued to bicker, everyone else joining in for their own reasons over time. Soon the whole room was erupted in yelling.

One nation in particular sat in his lonesome seat and sighed. He looked around the room, the current event was quite normal for a world meeting, it seemed to happen at every single one of them. This young nation looked much like America, actually, in all honesty, you probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference at first glance, the only real dead giveaway was the one small curl that bounced in front of his face, a different feature than his southern counterpart. Canada, said nation, picked up his coffee he had and took a long sip, loving the taste of the hot liquid, along with the maple flavoring he always asked for. He leaned back in his chair and was counting the seconds, waiting for a certain nation to explode..

"That's enough everybody !" Germany stood, annoyance and anger clear on his face. "These meetings are supposed to be productive, not bickering over fashion and stupid ideas ! Now if you would stop arguing, let's continue with the world's matters at hand! "

The meeting continued quite fine after Germany's outburst. Everyone tried to pay attention and speak their minds, but quite a few of the nations seemed bored after 20 minutes of talking. One by one they stated each of their problems, them being money, weather, structure, or their people.

"Poland it is your turn to speak. Please don't take too long. " Germany stated, writing down notes on his small piece of paper. Poland stood up and began talking, Canada frowned. They had skipped over him. Again. He was used to it by now sadly, he sighed and just listened to each nation speak their mind.

The meeting finally ended, a mere few hours later, and little had been accomplished, per the norm. Everyone stood, grabbing their belongings before leaving. America, France and England started to fight again, Italy was grabbing onto Germany yelling about Pasta and Greece was still asleep, mumbling about cats while Japan was tapping his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. A normal day for a nation at a world meeting. Canada stood himself, unzipping his large cream colored jacket to peer inside. A small creature looked back up, his small rounded ears flopped as he peered out and his fur was a creamy white, sticking to the fabric of the coat.

"Hey Kumijojo. Have a nice rest ?" Canada laughed, as he looked down to his friend.

"Who ?" The small creature responded, a loud yawn following.

"Canada, now let's head back home, okay ?"

"Yes." The bear curled back into his chest before dozing off once again. Canada giggled a little, zipping up his jacket before walking out, holding his polar bear tightly to his chest. The world meeting had been held in New York, U.S.A this time around, luckily for Canada, this was quite close to his country. So all he needed was a car ride. He had been happy about this, having to stay in hotel rooms all the time wasn't the greatest experience. He had once nearly been kicked out of one, when his pet had decided to eat all the scones in the Kitchen. England hadn't been to happy at him after that.

He walked out of the tall conference building, turning his head to peer at the other nations that were standing against the walls. It was currently Autumn, a slight frost could be felt in the air along with the smell and taste of the fall season. It was one of Canada's favorite times of the year. He walked down the sidewalk, his car parked far down the row, he cursed himself for being late once again to a meeting. By doing this, he had to park all the way down the street.

After around 5 minutes of walking he arrived at the car. He owned a small red Toyota prius, he preferred the much smaller cars over the larger ones and this one was perfect for him and Kumi. He opened the back door, placing Kumi in his own little car seat he always made the bear use. Kumi gave an annoyed mumble before allowing the seat belt to be stretched across him.

"Now Kumijuno you know this is for your own safety. Don't complain."

"I don't like it. "

"I don't care, you need to stay safe."

"I'm hungry."

Canada sighed sitting in the front seat starting up the engine. "When we get home, you can have some food but you have to where the seatbelt. Deal ?"

The bear's ears perked up at the mention of food as he nodded his head. "Deal."

"Good, we'll be home in an hour or two." Canada started driving down his brother's crazed streets, it didn't matter where you were in America, they were always loud and crowded, especially New York. He would have to remind his brother next time not to throw a meeting in the over run city.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

" Here you go Kumi. Don't eat too fast." Canada said as he placed down a bowl full of salmon for his pet. The bear instantly jumped from his place across the room and ran over, barely stopping in time as he landed in front of the dish before digging in.

Canada laughed at the bear before standing back up to go wash his hands. Getting back home had been quite troublesome. The roads were packed, as he had known earlier, and it had taken over three hours to drive back. It also wasn't very helpful how he got stopped at the borders because of Kumi. It didn't matter how many papers he had or how much he told them, they always made him stop to argue about his pet bear. He needed to get a better permit. He dried of his hands before heading over to his living room. Plopping down on the couch to watch some T.V, most preferably some hockey games. Nothing like a good hockey game to wat- He was interrupted by a noise as he turned his head to the left.

His cell phone was ringing.

_Oh. _

It had been awhile since the last time he had been called on it.

Canada snapped out of his surprise glance and went back to the device, which was placed on the small wooden table next to the couch. He reach out grabbing the electronic as he pressed a button, bringing it up to his ear, not bothering to check caller I.D.

" Hello?"

"YO, MATTIE !"

Big mistake on his part.

Canada instantly moved the phone from his now slightly sore ear as he heard the yelling and screaming of his brother on the other side. He gave an irritated sigh, placing the phone back and groaning.

"Yeah Alfred, do you need something ?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you had my zombie game at your house. I can't find it anywhere here and i really want to play it." America sounded saddened as he was speaking, like he was at the verge of tears.

Canada sighed. Of course his brother would cry over a video game, it was America after all. "Al, give me a second I'll go look through my games." He stood up with his phone still in hand walking over to his large video game collection. Or, rather small collection if compared to Alfreds. Thar boy had a room dedicated to his favorite past time activity.

"Thanks Mat, you're the best !" Alfred cheered from the other side, a large chewing noise then erupted out of the phone, of course, America would also be stuffing his face with calories of some sort.

Matthew ran his finger along all the game titles, trying to find the one he and his brother had played the last time he was over. Even though his brother forgot him quite a lot, and was mean at times, he would never deny that they had a strong bond. Hewould always be there for him in the end, and they both knew it inside.

"Ahh, here it is Alfred, I found it." Canada pulled out a game that was placed in the middle of the shelves. The cover had two characters holding guns, pointing them towards a crowd of zombies coming their way. It pretty much was your generic zombie killing game.

"Wow thanks Mattie ! Could i come get it from you in like .. a week? Maybe we could play it some more! Sound good my bro~?" Alfred cheered through the phone, still eating his burger rather loudly.

Canada laughed sitting back down on his couch, placing the game beside him. "Yeah, that's fine Alfred. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Thanks bro ! Me and England are going to go out drinking ! I'll see you later~"

Alfred ended the call, and Matthew swore he heard England's grumpy tone in the background. Matthew giggled a little as he placed his phone back down on his coffee table. He began walking back to the kitchen carrying the video game with him. Walking in to be greeted with seeing Kumi asleep in his dish, face non-visible as it was in the bowl. Canada laughed, leaning down and picking up the small bear as he instantly snuggled into his chest. "Looks like it's someone's bedtime."

"Who...?" The bear barely managed to get out, his voice in a small whisper.

"Canada." He answered, so used to the question he always received from the bear. Holding him tight, he headed towards the stairs and began walking to their shared room.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"This week looks like it will be a cold one with -" Canada yawned, currently sprawled lazily across his couch. He had been flipping through the channels on his T.V, and had end up somehow on The Weather Network. The weather was defiantly not exactly the best thing to watch to pass the time. But he was currently up at a late time, so time wasn't going as fast as he had wanted. He grabbed one of his maple flavored cookies that were stacked on a small tray placed in his lap. He plopped the round goodness into his mouth, savoring the goodness while it lasted. He continued flipping through the boring channels wondering if anything actually interesting was on. He decided to stop on the nature channel, hoping some sort of entertainment would meet him there.

"Maybe Survivor is -"

_Beep . Beep._

Canada turned his head to the left to look at the device that had interrupted him. His cell phone . It was ringing again. He hesitantly reached over, grabbing it. " It's probably Alfred wanting something else," He spoke to himself. Canada turned on the small red device, looking to his screen to see who it was calling him.

_Unknown Caller. _

" Oh .. i wonder who it is." He spoke, who would be calling him this late anyways? He brought it up to his ear, answering quietly " Umm.. hello ?"

"..." There was only silence on the other side, Matthew sat there only listening.

"Umm.. hello who is-"

"Кто это?"

Matthew could only sit there confused. Someone had called him, to talk in a completely different language? He couldn't put his finger on the voice or accent, but he swore he had heard it before, but he just couldn't remember it. " Umm.. I'm sorry i don't understand-"

"Кто ты и почему ты мне звонишь?" The person spoke again, voice louder this time.

"Sir.. I'm very sorry but i don't understand what you're saying. Please speak in English, if you can."

"..." Matthew gulped hoping he hadn't offended the person.

"Who is this calling me?" The person finally spoke. A think Russian accent in his voice, and Matthew finally recognized who it was, hearing the slight coldness in the man's tone as he spoke.

_Russian.._

_Russia was calling him._

_Wait. _

_What?!_

Matthew sat there, his current situation quite the odd one. First off, _Russia _had called him, a country who scared everyone. He had never had a straight face to face conversation with the man, heck, they had never even interacted before (He wasn't counting the times Russia had sat on him). Why on earth would the nation need to call him?

"Ummm.. Russia right? You were the one who called me. I'm Canada.. you know America's brother?"

"..." Again silence, had Russia meant to call someone else?

" Oh! Fellow nation Canada ! Now I remember ! Yes this is Russia, I was one who called you, da?"

Canada sighed for both relief and confusion, at least Russia had actually meant to call him. "Yes Russia you called me. Can I ask what you'd like ?"

"Da. I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I seem to be having right now. You will help me da?"Canada gulped again. Russia wanted help from _him_? This was a first. Well Russia calling him was a first in general, but what could the Russian want?

"Sure Russia, what do you need?"

"Well you see, I know you have a pet polar bear, and there are polar bears in your country so do you have any advice for getting polar bears off your head?"

".." Silence on Canada's end. "Umm.. excuse me? " He couldn't believe what he'd just been asked.

"Well i currently have a polar bear chewing on my hair. And ideas of how i could get it off?"_Well that was great. _Russia had a polar bear chewing on his head!? What happens in Russia with polar bears?!

"It's chewing your head!?" Matthew yelled, before he could realize what he had just said.

"Da, one is. I would like if you would tell me any info on getting it off now please. I think you know the reason why." _Yeah, he could name a few good reasons. _Canada realized he was being childish, he was freaking out over what Russia had told him, while said nation was being chewed on by a polar bear at this very moment.

"Okay, sorry. Try this... "

..oO0(|)0Oo..

" And then the bear should leave you alone. It will be comforted and might even fall asleep and you'll be fine. " Canada finally finished explaining, still a little nervous.

"... Da. Thank you Canada, i will call you back if it works."

"Okay Russia, you're welcome. But what if-"

_Click._

He'd hung up.

Canada sat there, his phone still up to his ear. He couldn't help but feel a little worried. He knew Russia was the largest nation in the world, and could fight and beat anything and anyone. He had fought many wars in his centuries of being alive, and earned his titles, nobody would ever need to worry about him being hurt. But why would he call Canada, a nation who was never noticed to ask for advice? Actually how did he even get Canada's number ..

"Enough! Calm yourself down Matthew.. Russia's a large nation he can take care of himself. " Canada spoke to himself, knowing he was being ridiculous. But he couldn't help it as he kept glancing at the phone in his lap. He held a tight grip on it, wanting it to ring and for Russia to say the plan worked. But it never happened.

_Five minutes. _

_Ten minutes. _

_Why wasn't he calling? Had something happened ! _Canada couldn't help but be concerned. It was in his nature. But he also didn't understand why Russia had asked him for help with such .. a _question. _His main question, was why Russia hadn't just .. _fought _of the bear. Even if was a large one, Russia could surely handle one, he was Russia for peats sake. He could probably fight off an army alone if given the chance, and take control of any nation he wanted.

_So why hadn't he just hurt the bear? _

Matthew was becoming more worried and confused as time passed. He glanced over to his clock _1:06 a.m._

_Damn_.. he hadn't been keeping track of time at all. His concern for the nation was growing by the second. Finally he decided to do something drastic. He picked up his cell phone, quickly putting in the numbers he was used to using by now. He sat waiting, every second feeling like agony as he heard the waiting tones. Thank god places like this stayed up so late...

"Hello, this is the _Toronto Pearson National Airport, _how can we help you?"

"Hello there, I would like to know when the next flight to Russia is..."

..oO0(|)0Oo..

.-~Thank you for reading~-.

_Hey there ~! I'd like to first of say thank you for reading chapter one of my new Hetalia fan-fiction. This is my first attempt at writing a more than one chapter story. I have many ideas for this fic and where it may go some day ._

_I am a huge shipper of RusCan and finally decided to try an attempt at a fan-fiction for my Otp of the internet~  
_

_Please leave reviews and feedback ! I'd love to know what I could improve ~  
_

_-Radi0_

_**Translations: **__[ All from Google translate. Sorry if incorrect ]_

_- __Кто это__ ( __**Russian**__ ) Who is this_

_-__ Кто ты__и почему__ты мне звонишь__ ( __**Russian**__ ) Who are you and why are you calling me_

_**I Do Not Own Any of These Characters or Hetalia**_


	2. падать - Fall

**_Chapter 2: __падать__ - Fall_**

_' It's so peaceful..'_

He glared to the bear now leaning on his lap, he continued petting it's ear ; making circular motions around the outside of the white fur. The polar bear seemed to enjoy it, as it snuggled closer to the large male rubbing it's head up against his side, like a cat would after being pet.

' So, that boy's advice wasn't wrong on what to do with polar bears ... I really never doubted him.. but his advice.. was more on the nice side. ' The male thought to himself, still petting the polar bear's soft head. ' I could get used to doing this though.. it's quite relaxing...'

As if the bear read his mind, it slowly got up, shaking the snow off of itself, from where it had been laying for the past little bit. It stared at the male, looking into his eyes.

He stared back, looking into the bear's small black eyes, he couldn't help but feel something when he looked to the creature. On the outside, he would be taken for a savaged killer, part of him was sadly, he did hunt and he would hurt. But inside he was just a gentle giant, looking for acceptance by someone.

The male laughed, it was calm and carefree against the cold air. "We are a lot alike aren't we, da? Everyone's scared of us, judging us by our covers, but and all were looking for is acceptance. But I'm not exactly as kind and gentle inside as you.. now am I." His smile faded as he turned his head, looking over the landscape watching the snow fall and spread around him.

The bear looked to him, and licked his cheek ; causing the male's hair to go up along the side where the saliva hit. He laughed, rubbing his hand against his now wet hair and cheek. He stood now, rubbing his gloved hand, the one not covered, against the bear's head in affection.

"Maybe I'll see you around some other time, da?" He was pretty sure the bear didn't know what he was saying, but he enjoyed imagining that it could hear his words.

It glanced up, blinking before turning and running away into the snow, deeper into the large forest where they had spent time together for the past little bit.

He watched as the creature ran off, his large scarf blowing in the breeze to the movements of the wind. He trudged back through the deep snow to his snowmobile that he had taken out in the wilderness earlier that day. A medium sized brown bag was placed on the seat, tied shut near the front. It was empty, lacking something the male was so desperately trying to find. He put on his red, blue and white helmet, pulling his scarf down in the process.

He got onto the snowmobile, placing his legs along the side and feeling the handles under his grasp. He pressed down on the pedal, as the mobile flung out over the snow, gliding over the ice with ease.

He continued over the icy landscape he had spent his life living upon, the sun setting in the distance as he headed towards the location he so desperately wanted to go too.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

'I lost track of time yet again it would seem.' The cold male thought to himself, now flowing across the cold landscape once again. He glanced upward, snow hitting his helmet in all directions. He was in a blizzard. To a normal human, they would have been flung from the wind and lost in the snow, but for a person who had spent all his life in the weather, it was just an everyday occurrence.

The sky was now dark, there was barely any light, and the snow that was falling down didn't help his eyesight to well. His snowmobile continued to trudge through the snow, leaping over the large mounds with ease.

_'The damn bear.. how had it even happened.' _He still found it hard to believe the bear had stopped him in his tracks, he was thankful he hadn't hit the animal when it had leaped in front of him; but when it walked over and started to lick his head, he was more confused than startled. Also when it began gently chewing, as if it was being more affectionate then actually trying to eat him. _'Some creatures are so surprising..' _He thought again to himself, continuing to blaze over the snow covered earth.

'Finally, I'm back.' He glanced up, looking a little ahead over the land, he was able to see his home in the darkness. The rather large building stuck out in the snow falling weather. Several lights were seen in the distance where the mansion was visible in the night sky.

He drove up along the side of the hill where the building stood. He climbed along the edges of the snowy hill, before he finally was able to reach the top. He breathed a relieved sigh reaching the marked path. Finally he arrived. He pulled out in front of his large house, not bothering to glance up to at the house as he stepped off the snowmobile, grabbing the bag, that was now full, as he started heading towards the large front gates. He kept the bag close to him, as if the contents inside were the most precious thing to him, and at that time, they happened to be.

The snow had calmed itself down now, only small flickers were seen falling over the landscape. He walked over to the small box that was along his fence. Pressing in a few digits, the screen on the device flashed green and the gate opened. He walked back over to his snowmobile, holding the bag close to his chest and placing the helmet on his lap. He drove inside, driving his snowmobile along the perimeters of the fence, parking it close to the garage. He decided he would park it inside later, he didn't feel like doing so at the moment. He placed the helmet back on the handles as he gripped the bag tighter starting to walk back to the gate to close it.

He slammed the metal doors shut, the sound of them hitting echoing through the empty and lonesome surroundings. He turned back, his coat swinging and hitting the fence.

_Clank. _

He stopped, looking down the long coat he was wearing. Placing his hand into his pocket, he pulled out the cause of the noise.

_His phone. _

_He had forgotten that he had it. _

He glared down to the small black device. Clicking a button, as it turned on showing his most previous call he had made, it being the one to the blonde haired Canadian.

I told him i would call him back didn't I.. ' He thought to himself, as he was beginning to walk to his door. I doubt i really need to call him. It's none of his business, he won't care anyways.' Russia glanced back at the phone seeing the number on the screen, the only visible light in the darkness of the night. 'I don't really care what he feels about me calling anyways. It was only a one time matter anyways.'. He thought again, the coldness in his voice as bitter as the frost the hung all around him.

He held the phone in his hand as he continued walking to his front door, he looked at the bag that he had held onto all night, glad he was able to find what he wanted. He opened it, pulling out one of the yellow objects it contained and beginning to glare at it, it gave him peace. He brought it up to his face, the petals barley under his nose as he breathe in the safe smell it held. The scent had always comforted him through his time of need, the flower could always bring him peace.

He was so deep in thought that he only had got one small glance to his right as all he saw was a brown blur, and his vision went red.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"Why are we heading to Russia again ?"

"I already told you Kumi, I need to help Russia there with something and besides I've only ever been there once. And I never have gotten a chance to explore the city."

The small polar bear was sitting on the bed beside his owner, who was currently in the middle of packing his suitcase. He placed in a favorable red sweater, it had three maple leafs that were running along the right sleeve, and white speckles like snow along the left. He folded it carefully, tucking the sleeves down as he placed it into his bag.

Around three hours earlier he had called asking when the airport's next flight to Russia was. Luckily they had one flight for today to the country, only downside was that it was leaving at around five in the morning, because of Russia's different time zones. Canada had realized then why Russia's call came in so late at night, it was only around twelve in the afternoon for him when he made the call. But the call had still caused some distress for him.

"How long will we be gone for?" Kumi asked, a small yawn following his words, he had only just woken up to hear the news.

Canada zipped up his small suitcase he had, putting the strap around his shoulder before turning towards his pet." Maybe a week or two. Even if Russia turns out fine I'd like to look around his country and city. It would be nice to explore. " He leaned forward, picking up the bear snuggling him close to his chest. " Don't you agree Kumimomo?"

"Sure." The bear replied in a kind tone, snuggling into his master's chest for more comfort and needed sleep.

Canada giggled softly at his pet's actions as he held him close to his chest, walking out of the room. He walked down the stairs into his kitchen looking out one of windows as he did so, being met with the frost on the clear surface and the bright moon shining in the distance. Stars decorated the sky in many patterns, it was quite a beautiful site. He smiled at the view as he headed towards the living room. He placed down his bear and his bag, heading to his bookshelf to get something to read for the long flight ahead of him.

Kumi stirred in the background, rolling over and climbing on the couch. Heading to the coffee table on the other side reaching for something, Canada ignored the bear looking at his collection.

Canada took out a small romance novel from his collection along with a Russian translation book. He had taken it upon himself many years ago to get books of all the languages to help him translate if the matter ever occurred. He knew this was probably going to be the only time he would ever need it, so he wouldn't waste it now. He grabbed his books heading back over to the couch to see Kumi's face buried in the bag. He laughed placing down the novels and pulling his polar bear out of the bag. " What are you doing mister ?"

"Nothing." Kumi said glancing as he was held upside down looking to Canada. "Can we get goodies at the airport from that cafe like place?"

"Sure. I bet you want the gingerbread cookie, eh? You always get it. " He said laughing to his bear placing him upright and back on the couch.

"Yes." The bear nodded, his small stub of a tail wiggling slightly. Canada giggled again, he face then lighting up.

"Oh the reminds me!," He placed his hands behind his back "I need you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you, just close them." Kumi closed his small eyes with a groan, waiting in anticipation for the surprise.

Canada smiled, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a small square piece of fleece. He wrapped the ends around his pet's neck, tying a small bow in the front. He fiex the back, standing back to examine his friend's present. With a jump of happiness he looked to Kumi smiling. "Okay open them !"

Kumi opened his small eyes as he looked down. He was met with seeing a bandana around his neck. It was purely white and covered with maple leafs all of a gorgeous red color. There was a small keychain attached to the part where the bow was. It was a small little snowflake, it you looked close enough it read Kumi on it. Canada had tied the bow in the front, and the back part hung over Kumi's back, feeling soft against his fur. He looked up to his owner's smiling face. Kumi wasn't one who showed tons of emotions, but sometimes, he couldn't hold it back.

He jumped off of his seat on the couch, landing for a perfect fit against his owner's chest, laying his head down on the right side of the blondes neck. He curled up feeling Canada's comforting and warm hands wrap themselves around him, holding him tighter. "Thank you." He said, trying to show his owner he truly loved the present. He felt Canada smile as he leaned near his face, he also felt small tears drop down onto his fur. He leaned back looking at his owner's smiling face.

Canada looked down, a shy smile spread across his now wet face. Kumi leaned forward licking up one of happy tears Canada had cried. "You're welcome Kumi. "

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"I would like one large coffee please, three milk and two sugar, with a small tint of maple flavoring please. Along with a gingerbread cookie, thank you."

"Okay sir, that will be $2.97 please. " The woman said, looking back to Canada from across the counter that separated them. People behind her rushing back and forth.

"Here you go, keep the chance. " Canada replied handing her a five dollar bill.

The woman smiled to him, putting the money in the cash register, while placing the remaining change in a small _'Help Kids'_ container in the front. She turned back to him, as the people behind her were getting his order ready. She looked at the man again, seeing a small white fluff of fur under his arms. She smiled up to him "That's a cute pet you have there, what is he or she if you don't mind me asking."

"He's a polar bear, I got him a long time ago." He replied to her smiling, looking to the sleeping Kumi in his arms, hoping she wouldn't ask to many questions on why he had such a creature as a house guest. The lady began to reach forward towards the bear, looking to Canada for permission first. Canada smiled to her saying it was okay as she continued her arm forward gently petting his head. Kumi didn't stir much, and instead only twitched his ear slightly.

"He's very cute sir. Here's your order, thanks again." The lady said handing Canada his coffee and gingerbread cookie. He managed to grab the order while still holding onto Kumi as he nodded a thanks to her before walking back over to the seating area, he was so happy his favorite stop was in the airport.

"You got to love _Tim Horton's _Kumi, they have such nice people." Canada said, handing Kumi his cookie before starting to drink his coffee as well. He tasted the maple in the liquid and smiled after taking a long drink. He looked to Kumi, seeing that he had already eaten the cookie in only a matter of seconds, brown crumbs staining his face. He laughed at his pet, taking another sip of his warm coffee looking through the windows of the airport.

Knowing in a few hours he would be in Russia.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

" We'd like to inform all our passengers that we will be landing in less than 30 minutes. Thank you."

Canada opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings, being awoken from his much wanted slumber by the announcement.. He looked down to the seat beside him, Kumi was sleeping comfortably leaning against the arm rest nearest to the Canadian. They had been seated on this plane for close to six hours and were finally arriving at the country that could defiantly be an opponent with Canada for snow and cold weather.

He placed his hand on the window that was beside him, feeling the cold touch instantly through his fingers, moving his hand left and right along the glass, clearing the fog that had accumulated over time. When it was clear, he looked through the window, moving his face near it glaring outside. Glancing out he could see the many lights that lit up the city he soon would be landing in. It was slowing as well, tiny speckles here and there.

He leaned back into his seat, giving a sigh as his eyes closed, as he began to drift into thought. He was still a little surprised with what he was doing himself. If Russia was in need of assistance, would he even agree to his help, or would he just throw him out? He was leaning towards the second option, but in all honestly he didn't know, because he didn't know much about Russia, or his country. He had been told by others that the nation was cruel and cold towards everyone, and that there were only two different sides to him. A cold, ruthless side, and a scary, intimidating child side. Out of everyone, the Baltic nations would have to know. They had been slaves to Russia for years. And it showed, they cowered in fear every time he entered the room, actually, everyone seemed to. They all were horrified of him. But, could Russia maybe have another side? He had always thought that, no matter how mean or cruel or person could be, they must always have a caring side. Could it be true even for the Russian? The nation who had said to kill people who didn't listen to him? Canada shivered in his seat.

"I am way too nice of a person." He mumbled to himself, bringing his right hand up to rub between his eyes.

"Who?" Kumi looked up from his slumber, his eyes half open.

"Canada.." He mumbled, leaning deeper into the seat to get back into his thoughts about the Russian he was going to hopefully see..

..oO0(|)0Oo..

_'Sadly i can't come to the phone right now, so suck it up and call me some other time da?' _

Canada gave an irritated sigh hearing Russia's answering message. "Damn.. why won't he pick up?"

Canada and Kumi were currently sitting in a car they had rented, parked on the side of the road, snow falling all around them. It had been around twenty minutes since they had arrived in Moscow. After getting off the plane, they rented said car, and packed up all their bags into the small vehicle and now, Canada was attempting to call the Russian. For the fourth time. But there was still no answer. He glared at his device, frustrated he hit his head a couple times against his hand. "I would go check on him, but i have no clue where he lives .. " He placed his head down on the steering wheel, sighing to himself.

He mumbled words to himself, about why he had even come, when a realization hit him. "Why didn't i think of that before ! I'm so dumb sometimes." He yelled to himself, grabbing his phone and scrolling through his contacts, until he found a certain blonde haired female. "Please pickup, please pickup, please pickup..." He repeated to himself over and over, the sounds of hearing the waiting tones yet again making every second feel like hours.

After what seemed like years, he heard a click.

"Hello Canada~ Do you need something, da?" An innocent and quite shaky but shy voice answered, her tone was graceful and gentle as she spoke, a hint of a Russian accent like her brothers shone through.

"Ukraine! I really need your help with something!"

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"He has a big mansion doesn't he?"

"Yeah.. he does Kumi." Canada pulled the car up to the front gate, the said building was at least three times the size of his house. A large black gate patrolled the outside all around the property, there seemed to also be a large backyard that he was able to see from where they were parked, a huge garage was connected to the monster of a house as well.

Canada had called Ukraine for directions to Russia's house, the conversation had gone well. In most terms...

_"What ? You want directions to my brother's house? Why Matvey?" Ukraine asked, nervousness laced her voice as she spoke to the Canadian. _

_"You see Ukraine, I came to Russia.. to help Russia, he needed my help a couple hours ago from my country, he called me and I came here to try and help him. But you see, he isn't answering his phone, and I wanted to check on him, but I can't because I also have no clue where he lives." Canada said, explaining his situation to his good friend. _

_"You mean.. you came all this way to help my brother with a task? Matvey it must have took you hours to get here! You came all the way from Canada to help him.. you must really care about him, da Matvey?" A laugh followed after her sentence, Matthew knew she was smiling to herself. _

_Mathew then blushed knowing the situation now seemed .. **different **the way she put it. "NO! I just got worried after what he told me ! I just wanted to make sure he was okay ! That's it ! Besides.. I have been wanting to look around Russia for awhile, I've only been here once before!" He yelled, his cheeks tinted pink. _

_"I'm just joking Matvey." Ukraine giggled from the other side, but then just stopped, "Matvey, what did my brother call you for exactly?" _

_Canada, who was surprised by the sudden tone, gave a frown he knew she couldn't see. Why was she so worried now? "He called earlier this morning, for me around one a.m, about being chewed on by a polar bear. I gave him advice on how to get it off and he thanked me, saying he would call me back in a few minutes afterwards. But he never called back, which is why i came here, I was a little nervous and I wanted to see if something happened."_

_The sound of tears starting were heard on the other side. Canada knew she was very emotional, it didn't help that this situation was defiantly one for crying."Oh no ... I hope he is okay .. " _

_"Me too Ukraine, I want to go check on him right away. " _

_"Of course I'll give you the address." Some rumbling was heard as Canada waited patiently. _

_"I still wonder why he just didn't attack the bear, he surely would be able to fight it off right?" Canada asked, waiting for the address. _

_"Y-yeah .. me too.. I'll ask about that later.." Ukraine said in whisper, a hint of sadness in her tone._

_"Please be careful Matvey, and make sure he is okay. I'm coming down too, but it's going to take me a couple hours to get there. Please take care of him till then." Ukraine told Canada, after finally giving him the address. _

_Canada quickly wrote down the address on a piece of paper, anticipation growing."Don't worry I will Ukraine, I'll talk later okay?" _

_"Da, take care Matvey." She said, the muffled sound of tears on the other side. _

That's when he had ended the conversation with her. And drove to find Russia's home, it wasn't too hard to find, it was located along the outskirts of the city, in a very isolate location. Canada was starting to wonder if Russia enjoyed spending time alone, he didn't know of anyone who lived with the Russian, but he had such a large house, he couldn't possible live alone, right? Ukraine had mentioned before to him of living with her brother, but that she had to leave for her own reasons.

Ukraine was one of Canada's closest, and only friends. They talked all the time, and she had never once forgotten the blond haired country or mistaken him for his brother. They loved spending time together and were both great friends, Ukraine though didn't speak to much of her brother. She mentioned him here and there, but never dwelled into him too much. Canada always thought it was because she didn't want to say something she'd regret, he was sure Russia would never hurt her, family was family, but it had always been a thought. Canada never questioned her anyways about her brother, he never had wanted to know anything about him in the past. He had honestly never cared to much, Russia had always just been another nation who ignored him.

And now he stood in front of his mansion, coming from his own country because he was concerned. How something could turn out.

He picked Kumi up, starting to walk towards the large front gates that were keeping him from the Russian who was hopefully inside. Arriving at the front he gave the bars a shake. Nothing. They were shut tight, and he wasn't getting them open anytime soon. He walked over to the small box that was on the gate, he could barely see as it was, but a small green light was emitting from what he was sure was a code box. He placed in a random set of numbers, hoping it would open.

But of course, it didn't.

"Damn it .. " Canada cursed to himself, hitting the small box in frustration. 'How am I supposed to get in now..' He thought to himself hanging his head.

_Beep. Beep. _

Canada lifted his head, looking through the gates to the direction he heard the noise. He saw a light flashing in the snow, coming from what looked to be a small electronic of sorts.

It was laying upwards, not creating too much light around itself , but Canada has just now noticed the objects that layed just a few feet ahead of him, the phone's sudden light drawing his attention to them. There was a brown wool bag lying next to the phone, with sunflowers hanging out of it. One sunflower layed a little distance away, it's petals frozen.. and covered in .. _red?_

That's when he saw it. Beside the items, there was a trail of blood leading around the house. The snow was stained crimson, and not the pure white it should have been. "What the fuck happened here!?" Canada yelled, not caring about his language but scared and confused with what he was seeing. Kumi jumped down from his arms, and walked up to the fence, pulling himself under a rather large gap in the fence Canada hadn't see earlier.

"Kumi wait!" Canada called, following after his bear. He was barely able to fit under the tight gap, but he managed to squeeze through getting a better view of the scene that was layed out in front of him.

Russia's phone was lying near his door, or at least he thought it was his phone, it looked like it had been flung, being buried slightly. The bag of sunflowers was worn and tattered. Canada picked it up, wondering why Russia had sunflowers. He then reached for the larger nations phone, picking up the ice cold black device. Pressing a button, he was able to see that it had been Ukraine calling, probably trying to check on her brother. Canada turned his head, seeing the Kumi was sniffing the blood following it around the house. Canada took out his phone, using the light from it to follow the trail. He saw footprints and marks that showed a body had been dragged. Snow was kicked everywhere. _Had Russia tried struggling from whatever did this? _Canada went on his knees as he studied the other set of tracks. They were large, and looked like paw prints.

Canada gulped. " Kumi.. you don't think he was .. "

Kumi looked to his owner, the new bandana blowing in the wind, the bear nodded, seeming quite startled as well, suddenly bringing his head up.

"Kumi, what are yo-"

Their questions then seemed to be answered, for as Canada stood back up shaking, confused by his bear's actions he heard a new sound echo through the cold landscape.

There was a large growl, and a blood curdling scream.

It had come from behind Russia's house, and then..

It went quiet.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

.-~Thank you for reading~-.

_Wow.. i typed a lot more than i was planning. I mean, i was planning to type all these topics for the chapter, but it took me a lot more words then i thought. _

_Well anyways, enjoy this extra long chapter my friends~ Thanks goes out to **BBCWriter**,**FanGirl0102 **and **Roybinn **for leaving very kind and nice reviews. I was influenced by their kind words to write the next chapter early~ Also thanks for the follows and favorites i was given in so little time. I really am hoping you guys enjoy the story. _

_I also would like to state that this fic includes many head canons i came up with prior to writing. They all will come in later and explain things involving the characters, including why Russia called Canada about the bear chewing his head, and why he didn't just attack it. _

_Well until the next update~ _

_-Radi0_

**_Translations: _**_[ All from Google translate. Sorry if incorrect ]_

_None this time~ _

**_I Do Not Own Any of These Characters or Hetalia_**


	3. вставать - Stand

**_Chapter 3:_****_вставать_****_ - Stand _**

Canada stood frozen.

He couldn't move his feet, they were stuck in the cold snow that surrounded them. Who could move after hearing the bone chilling scream of someone?

He kept his head up, as he looked to where he had heard the noise. It had come from behind Russia's house, no doubt about it. But what had made the noise, was what he was concerned about.

"We need to go check it out."

Canada glanced a little ahead of where he was, seeing his polar bear in the snow, hardly visible as he blended into the surroundings.

"Are you crazy! Who knows what's going on back there Kumi!" Canada stood still, the winds blowing around him, freezing him more to the touch. Canada was afraid of what was behind the house, and what sight he would be met with when they arrived.

"We need to help Russia, and you know it. You're the second largest country, show someone that you can be helpful for once!" Kumi yelled from the ground. It was rare the bear ever showed real emotion, or ever was the one who was right in a situation, but Kumi was smart, he shared a bond unlike no other with his master.

Canada eyes widened slightly at the comment from his bear. The words stung. They ran in his ears, and might have brought him to tears, if it was anyone else who had yelled them to him. But Canada knew Kumi was right. He was rarely noticed by anyone, and any work he ever seemed to do was as invisible as he was. He needed to show someone that he could be helpful, that he could save and help just as many people as everyone else could. He nodded his head to his bear, picking up the small wool bag that was on the ground. Placing the sunflowers that had fallen out back in, and putting Russia's phone in his pocket. He knotted the bag tight, throwing it over his shoulder as he stood again walking towards his bear." You're right Kumi, we need to go see if Russia's okay. Let's go."

Kumi nodded his small head, waiting until Canada was beside him before beginning to walk around the side of the house. Canada followed his pet, as they traced the blood trail around the house. Canada used his phone as a light, seeing how much blood had been shed. _Look at all this blood, and who knows what's going on behind his house.. I just hope he is okay. _Canada thought to himself. He knew any regular person would be dead by now from this attack. But a nation couldn't be killed that easily. That had always been a question that laced his mind. _How can we die?_ They could have wounds that would kill a person ten times over, but they would always be able to heal. Some had thought that it was when your country disappeared, or was disestablished. But Prussia was still here. So that couldn't be a way, right? The question was as old as time, and no one seemed to know the answer to it, or have any clue.

Canada shook his head, feeling the cold breeze on his face. He had lost himself in thought again. He glanced back up, seeing Kumi ahead of, sniffing the blood trail. Canada ran forward, wanting to catch up with his bear. He still couldn't get over how large Russia's mansion was. They had been walking along the side of the building for what seemed like forever. The black fence beside him was huge, looming over Canada's height, and it continued to run around the entire property. _Does Russia have all this room to himself..how could he enjoy being alone in such a large house.._ Surely he must, right? He lived in a house that looked like it could fit over ten people. Probably more. Canada knew that if he ever lived in a house like that, he would defiantly get lonely eventually, even with Kumi...

"Were here."

Canada stopped behind his bear, looking up he saw the edge of the mansion, finally in sight. The blood wasn't as severe as earlier, but it still left a mark and wrapped itself around the edge where the mansions side ended. Canada moved forward, his breath was shaky and his heart was racing. He slowly stepped ahead, he put his hands on the side, beginning to peer over to see the backyard. He had wished a long time ago that he had wore his gloves, his hands were freezing cold, but he knew now there was no time to complain, he would just hate on himself later. He looked forward, getting a better angle of the Russian's backyard. It had to be at least three times the size of the house itself. It was quite bare, only a few trees laid scattered near the far end of the yard.

Kumi ran forward, stepping ahead of the Canadian to get a better look over the yard. He placed his nose back down to the blood trail, sniffing ahead in the darkness. Canada stayed along the wall of the house, he couldn't see a thing; even with his phone's light. _Maybe Russia has some sort of light switch.._ he thought to himself, feeling his hands along the side of the stone wall that was Russia's house. His hand then bumped into a box.

"Bingo." He said a loud. A smile appearing on his frozen face. He found the latch keeping the box closed, and he flipped it, opening up the control box. He put his phone up to the buttons and switches inside, hoping to find what switch would help him see. But his hope was saddened when he realized all the switches were in Russian. "Damn it.." He hadn't thought they'd be in English, he was in Russia after all. But he was hoping. He brought his hand up and decided he was just going to switch on them all. As fast as possible he flicked all the switches, some were already flipped up, and he was hoping he hadn't flipped any switches that he would regret.

The lights then flashed all on. The fence had a set of lights on it that Canada hadn't seen before, and soon the whole house and backyard was as bright as could be. Canada had to cover his eyes from the light, he had been in complete darkness for the past little while at Russia's house. He slowly began to open his eyes again, the brightness slowly dimming down. Soon he brought his hand away, seeing the now bright yard he was in. Kumi looked up to him, as if giving him a sign of thankfulness. Canada smiled to his bear, glancing to his pet.

"Over there!" Kumi suddenly spoke up, his voice echoing as he raised his paw pointing out towards the back of the yard.

"Kumi do you see Russ-" Canada started, turning his head up to see where Kumi was pointing. But he stopped, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as he saw the scene that was being played out before him.

He finally saw him.

Russia.

The male he had come over 7000 km to find and check on, to make sure he was okay.

But he was far from okay.

There was blood staining everywhere around the male. He had never seen so much of the fluid anywhere before, besides the wars he had fought in years ago. During those times the ground was stained, by tears and the blood the soldiers were willing to lose to save their country. But the amount that had been shed by the Russian was too measures that would call or a hospital/

But that wasn't what was scaring the Canadian the most.

Attached to Russia's arm, teeth tearing and digging into the flesh, until Canada thought it was going to be torn off completely, was one of the largest bears Canada had ever seen.

Canada stood watching, as Russia's other free arm was trying to open the bears jaws in an attempt to free his bloody counterpart. He was being held on his back, the bears paws on either side of his body, claws digging into the snow for dear life as it continued to bite the arm. Russia finally punched the bear in the face, knocking it's head to the side as it reached a paw up to its face growling in agony. Russia quickly scurried from under the creature, backing himself up a distance and clenching his arm in pain.

Canada looked to the Russian getting a better view of just how badly he had been injured. His coat he was wearing had been torn, large claw marks throughout the fabric. He had blood on his face, dripping down from his hairline, and staining his ripped clothes on him.

Canada pulled his hand from his mouth, looking to the male as his heart beat started to increase, he looked around himself for anything he could use as a weapon, but he saw nothing. He looked back, stepping forward towards the pair that was only down the yard from him, and he couldn't stop what he did next.

"RUSSIA!"

He let the words escape his mouth, his voice, the loudest it had been all night rolled over the barren land, echoing in the lonely location.

Russia turned to him. And for a few seconds all they did was look to each other. Russia's eyes seemed to be filled with nothing but coldness and confusion. They both shared similar eye colors of violet, but Canada's were filled with kindness and concern, while the Russians were filled with hatred and a bitter taste for everything. But as Canada stared, he saw something new in those shades.

_Loneliness. _

Canada couldn't question why he saw this in the mix of purple and blue, because when he blinked, trying to regain his sight and wondering why he saw the flicker..

Russia was suddenly buried under the flurry of brown once more, as more of his blood began staining white snow.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"Ебляотпустил меня! "

Russia yelled for the what must have been the third time, cursing in his native tongue. He turned his head, trying to get a better view of the animal that was now dragging him around the side of his house.

Russia had been jumped by the large creature minutes ago. It had thrown him down, bit his arm tightly, and had started pulling him around his home. He was bleeding pretty bad, his arm had been torn, and the bear had a death grip on it, and he didn't seem like he want to let go any time soon. The large Russian bear, Russia had almost immediately recognized his national animal after it attacked him, growled through its teeth as it continued dragging and biting the flesh.

The bear growled once more, biting down tighter on Russia's arm, his teeth sinking deep, inducing more blood as it dripped onto the snow.

Russia winced in pain, glancing down seeing his blood leaving visible marks over the snow. He continued kicking, thrashing his legs throughout the snow trying to loosen the bears grip. He heard growls behind him, suddenly being pulled harder as it began running to the backyard.

"Damn it!" Russia yelled, only able to let himself be dragged by the bear as he lay victim to the creature, it not seeming like it was letting him go anytime soon.

He frantically started looking for any form of weapon he could use, that wouldn't inflict to much damage upon the creature currently pulling his arm.

_'I don't want to harm the bear.. but if it keeps this up .. i .. i might have too' _He thought to himself, feeling himself continually being pulled.

_He did nothing. _

_He didn't want to harm the bear, he hated harming any animals. _

_It brought back the memories. _

_From when he was younger, and the blood he had shed, the blood that belonged to others. And even his own. _

_He hated the visions. _

_What he saw, what he heard, what he was cursed to never forget. _

_The ones he had hurt haunted his nights, his nightmares, for he rarely ever had dreams. _

He went limp, not from the attack, but from what he was seeing. It was all flashing, he glanced to his hand, his blood staining the washed fabric. It may have been his own at this time but he saw past the fresh layers. He saw what had been stained years ago.

" It doesn't matter how much you wash your hands, how long you spend trying to forget the memories, the past, what you have done. It will never leave you, and you will always be stained by your actions.."

He spoke to himself. His words shaking, his hand frozen in its place near him, his eyes never leaving its location.

He hadn't realized.

It had let go.

The bear looked to him, it's gaze more of confusion then anything. As if it had understood the words that had been spoken a loud by its victim.

Their visions locked on each other, eyes glancing deep into the shades that each held secrets.

"You never can clean them.. no matter.. how hard you try.." Russia said to himself once again, his voice quiet but full of emotion. His vision once more heading to his hand. "You never can... why!?" He then yelled, his cold voice lacing the surroundings around the pair.

"Your forever stained and you never can clean the damage you've done to the world.. no matter how hard you try!" Russia spoke again, his voice coming out as a yell. Then he reached for his arm, all the pain he hadn't taken to much notice of suddenly dawned on him, and he couldn't hold back the scream of agony.

The bear growled, following the voice, as it bit back onto his arm, tearing to the bone once more as blood painted the snow.

Their moment of silence and emotion over, and the cruelties of nature had taken over once again.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

.-~Thank you for reading~-.

_Such a short chapter hehe~ Not too much happens here but I hope some of you like it. _

_-Radi0 _

**_Translations: _**_[ All from Google translate. Sorry if incorrect ]_

Ебляотпустил меня!_( **Russian** ) Fucking let go of me !_

**_I Do Not Own Any of These Characters or Hetalia_**


	4. Démarrer - Start

**_Chapter 4:_ **_**Démarrer : Start** _

'Wait.. did the lights just turn on?'

The Russian turned his head, looking side to side across his backyard, watching as the sudden flicker of lights turned on, immediately lightning up the area that had been dark for some time now.

He brought his spare hand up to block his eyes, the sudden change of tone hurting his vision, he tried pulling his other arm, but it was currently still stuck between the jaws of a Russian bear; who wasn't planning on letting go. He brought his spare arm up, gripping the bear's large jaws and using his strength in an attempt to pry them open. He put his hand along the bottom jaw, pulling down with all his strength, but just as he had slightly opened the mouth, the creature slammed back down with immense force, putting more pressure and pain on the tissue.

Russia winced once more, squinting his eyes in the sudden discomfort before suddenly opening them once more. Red now visible in the pupils.

He had enough.

He pulled his free arm, and swung it towards the bear's head, hitting it square in the eye knocking the creature's to the side as it swayed with the sudden attack.

It growled in agony, bringing a paw up to its head where it had been punched, a blood trail dripping down it's brown fur.

Russia quickly scurried out from under the creature, his legs carried him the fastest they had all night as he then gripped his arm tightly. He looked to the damage, wanting to see firsthand just how bad it had been hurt. He saw the blood now staining his coat, tears all across and along the brown fabric, he hadn't even noticed the rips in his coat until now. He removed his hand from his arm, getting a closer look to where the most damage had been done. He then glanced back around, remembering how his lights had suddenly flashed on, the bulbs that lined his fence continued glowing in the dark night.

"What.. or who turned on my lights, It wasn't me.. so who could it have be-"

"RUSSIA!"

He raised his head suddenly hearing the males voice echo in the night. He turned his head, his pale hair hitting his face as he turned behind him, looking for the one who called his name.

And there he stood, only a small distance away standing next to the Russians house.

He wasn't a very tall male, quite short if Russia could add, he easily could tower over the human. He had blonde locks, that flowed over his face and along his shoulders, with one small curl in the center of his head poking out and leaning far ahead of his face. His eyes showed innocence, they were purple, a color like his, but they were childish, full of confusion and wonder.. and ..

_Loneliness._

Russia couldn't remember the male.

His image seemed so familiar, the voice sounded so clear, he had heard that frail sound before..

_France?_

The hair was similar.. but not the eyes or posture the boy in front of him held..

_America?_

He looked like the nation, hair color, face shape but.. no, that annoying male didn't have innocence in him, or violet eyes like his own. He would immediately have recognized if it was the calorie obsessed fool himself.. but he looked like him. All his features, well besides that polar bear next to hi-

_Wait.._

_Polar Bear.._

Then he remembered. It all flashed again.

The small boy, his pet that never left his side, how he rarely ever spoke, how he was invisible to all, the call he had made only hours earlier.. he knew who the male was..

"...Canada?" He said only loud enough for himself to hear.

_But..why was the Canadian here... in the Russian's backyard?.. how had he even got his address?.. why had he come from his own country so far to his own.. _

Russia never got to finish asking his questions, because before he could finish questioning why the world's second largest country was currently standing in his backyard, close to midnight, holding his bag of sunflowers as well as his cell phone, the bear jumped on him once again, using the cold nations blood to paint the snow once more.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"Russia!"

He called once again, only able to stand and watch in horror as he saw the large creature tackle the injured nation down once more. Russia had been jumped, and now was on his stomach as the bear was biting down on his arm once more while digging it's claws along his back.

Canada stood shaking, his legs feeling weak as he was scared. He was the only other person around for miles, and Ukraine wouldn't be at the house for a couple more hours. He was the only one.

"I..I have to help Russia!" He yelled to himself, a sudden burst of courage flowing through his veins. He quickly began looking around the Russia's backyard for a weapon of sorts, getting on his knees to look through the snow.  
"Damn it! I can't find anything.." He swore while frantically looking, hearing the sounds of the Russian in pain, giving him more courage as he continued.

"Who?"  
"Kumi we need to find something, please help m-" Canada turned to his bear, seeing as the small creature was pointing at something under the snow. Canada scrambled over to the location, putting his hand underneath the white sheets to grab what his bear was pointing at.

He grabbed something that barely fit in it his hand, it was rectangular and long, and hard as a brick...

Brick.

Canada pulled to look at the stone hard object, it was a brick. Russia's back path had been layered with them, he soon realized as he dug through a little more seeing the clear pattern following where they had come from.

"Kumijobo... you're a genius!" Canada called, smiling to his bear as he held the brick close, standing up and beginning to walk towards the bear and Russian.

'Okay Canada.. all you have to do is aim it at the bear's head.. and knock it out. Then you can help Russia with his wounds..' He moved slowly towards the pair, afraid of startling the creature. He began raising his right arm up, his vision focusing on the bear's head. He positioned his hand, getting ready to throw.

"On the count of three Matthew.. one .. two ... thre-" He threw his arm forward early, suddenly tripping on a patch of ice under his feet. The brick went flying forward as Canada fell, slipping on the frozen patch landing ahead on his stomach, his face pushed into a bundle of snow.

_Clank._

Canada raised his head out of the snow, shaking his curls as heard the sound of the brick hitting its target. "Yes ! Now all i need to do is-"

Canada gulped.

The brick had hit its target. But...

Not on the right mark.

The creature looked up, staring to the Canadian, his teeth beginning to show as he growled. A trail of blood dripping down from his ear, where the brick had hit. And then, he jumped.

It began running towards the Canadian, it's feet in full pursuit of the male.

Canada screamed, scrambling up to his feet as fast as he could, before beginning to frantically run in the opposite direction towards the house. _'Crap,Crap,Crap!'_ he yelled in his head, his feet carrying him as fast as they could go as he beginning thinking of anyway he could stop the bear. Without thinking he started running towards what looked like a small shed that was placed near the edge of the backyard. He quickly began running towards it, not thinking twice about checking behind him for the creature.

He slammed himself into the wooden structure, his hand gripping the handle to the door and turning the metal.

_Click._

Of course, it just had to be locked.

"Damn it!" Canada yelled, frantically turning the metal over and over again, hoping the door would open from his many tries. But it didn't. The male quickly glanced behind himself, hearing growls from behind his back, he saw a blur of brown fur, inches from his face.

He only had a split second to react, as he pushed himself to the right, falling to the ground as the bear was to slow to notice, as it slammed into the shed's door. A sudden sound of fur slamming into pure wood echoed as the bear growled in pain.

Canada wasted no time scrambling back up to his feet, looking around for any place to run. He barely saw Russia, who seemed to not have moved since the bear had started chasing Canada, and he couldn't see Kumi anywhere. He glanced to the back door of the Russian's house, deciding he would take the chance of running to the door.

He began running, heading towards the glass door, praying to someone it was open. He heard the growls, and paws scraping against snow behind him, knowing the bear wasn't too far behind him.

He was so close to the door, only steps away, but as he placed his right foot forward he slipped once again on a patch of ice on the ground. Falling forward, smashing his head into the glass door. He landed, hitting the clear glass with a loud thud, he heard a crack as he hit the ground slightly ahead of the door, glass shards landing around him, and a trail of blood beginning to drip down his forehead. He lied there, not moving, feeling cold air surround his body and hearing the silence of the area.

Then he felt a paw land on his back.

He felt his foot then suddenly bit, as he was pulled backwards, hearing the growls coming from the bear. He wanted to move, to fight the creature, but he just couldn't lying still letting himself lay victim to the creature. This always happened to him, he always got into situations that he just couldn't finish, he had always been blamed for everything, and no one ever stood up for him. Why would they? Barely anyone knew he existed in the first place, so how would they save him? It was the only thing he wanted in the world.. just for someone to help him.. help him make friends, become noticed.. he wished so much..

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sudden pain in his leg, he turned his head, realizing he had forgotten about the bear entirely. He was met with seeing the bear's jaws around his thigh, blood gushing from the wound. He felt tears form in his eyes as he screamed suddenly in pain, kicking his leg in an attempt to get the creature off. The bear growled once more, looking at the Canadian as it raised its head up, blood dripping from its large jaws as it roared loudly to the male.

Canada shivered, his hands getting cut on the glass as he attempted to move backwards, only able to hit what was left of the door. He heard the noises of the window cracking as he backed into it, more pieces falling around him. He looked to the creature, it's eyes filled with a lust for blood, as it leaped towards the male, aiming for his arm that was placed above his chest.

Canada moved his arm up to cover his face from the attack, but he was surprised to find it never happened. He quickly looked forward, seeing Kumi biting down on the large bear's ear. His claws scraping against the much darker bear's fur. Canada could only watch as his bear continued biting down, the Russian bear below was trying to reach the polar bear but to no avail as it spun around in circles. Suddenly the bear flung it's head up, causing Kumi to fly upwards, barreling backwards landing in the snow.

"Kumi!" Canada called, watching as his bear landed.

Suddenly Kumi popped from the snow once more, running back to the bear while yelling something over and over again.

"Brick!" "Brick!".

_Brick. _

That's right!

Canada scurried forward, not caring as his hands were cut on the glass. He buried his hands under the snow where he had before, feeling around before tearing out another rectangular shaped object. He held the new brick tight, turning around to where Kumi was currently wrestling the bear. He jumped back up to his feet, facing the two bears.

He raised his arm once again, this time ensuring his feet were placed firmly on the ground and weren't slipping anytime soon. He positioned his arm, looking to the bears waiting for the perfect moment to throw. He hitched his breath, waiting as worry passed through him.

_'Wait for the perfect moment... NOW!'_

Using all his force he threw the brick forward, Kumi jumping to the left as the brick barely passed by him. Canada looked back up as he heard a loud crack, the bear stood, blood dripping down from a spot on it's forehead. The bear was only able to stand for a few seconds, before it fell forward, landing with a crushing noise as it fell on the snow.

Canada gave a relieved sigh, this was the first time he had been relieved all night. He began walking towards Kumi, who luckily hadn't been injured. The bear shook himself, snow being flung off of him, before he ran forward, jumping suddenly into the Canadian's arms for comfort. Canada instantly wrapped his arms around the bear, pulling the white ball of fur close to him. They both pulled back, Kumi staring to his owner as he leaned forward licking his nose.

Canada laughed, before looking behind his bear to the Russian still lying down some distance away. "Russia!"

He instantly ran forward, Kumi dropping from his arms, instantly rushing ahead to the male laying on the snow.

Canada fell to his knees, looking down to the larger nation. Russia's eyes were shut tight, and he was gripping his arm tightly, blood splattering his clothes and the snow around him. His clothes were torn and shattered, Canada had never seen the nation in such a state before. He reached a hand hesitantly forward, Russia was still laying still, shaking with his teeth held shut. Canada reached ahead, his fingers shaking as he slowly pressed the digits to the man's face, in an attempt to remove the blood currently in his eyes. He rubbed his palm against the pale cold skin for only a few seconds before he felt a sudden hard grip land on his hand, holding his hand tightly, before he was suddenly pushed onto his back, his hands being placed above his head. He stared up, seeing Russia's cold stare, and murderous eyes meet his.

The two just stared at each other, purple looking to purple. Russia focused his gaze as he looked into the Canadians eyes.

Canada gulped staring back, he didn't know what to do. "Umm..Russia, could you plea-"

"Why did you.."

"Russia please ju-... what?" Canada looked back up, Russia's eyes showing confusing with a hint of anger.

"Why are you here!?" He yelled, his voice suddenly erupting, shaking.

"Russia please ! You're hurt, I only want to he-"

"I don't need any help! You never should have came here! How did you even-" Russia's voice stopped as he coughed, blood spat out as he tried to cover his mouth with his sleeve. Canada only lay underneath, terror running through him.

"Russia, just listen to-"

Canada couldn't finish his sentence because he suddenly felt a large weight land on him, the grip on his hands weakened, and his body was quickly crushed by the larger male's body. Canada gave a confused look, but he suddenly realized why as he placed his hands on the male's shoulders, shaking him.

No response.

"Oh no.." Was his first sentence, as he began moving the larger male to his side, moving Russia so he was laying on his back on the snow. Canada sat up, wiping the blood that Russia had spat on him off his face as he glanced to the still nation.

Russia had fainted.

Canada didn't know if he should have be relieved or highly concerned. He had a mixed feeling of both. He moved over to the male, glancing between Russia and the currently smashed door where he would probably need to pull him through. Canada began positioning himself for lifting, okay more dragging, Russia to the door. He put his arms underneath Russia to begin pulling.

But he froze in his tracks when he heard the same loud growl erupt from behind him.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

_"I'm sorry brother, but I .. I have to leave. Please understand." _

_A female stood next to a car. Snow falling, gracefully hitting the ground without a sound. Wind passing over the white horizon. A male, barely taller than her gave a shocked expression, running forward to the female wrapping his arms around her. _

_"But.. sister... why..? Why are you leaving me. please don't!"_

_He held her tight, not wanting to let go. _

_"Brother let go ! This is bad for me too, but we need to be different.. I promise I'll visit.. "_

_He held on until she used her force to push him off, standing back to wipe the tears staining her face._

_"Kat no please ! Don't leave me-" _

_"Goodbye Ivan.. I'm sorry.." _

_The woman walked into the, car, tears soaking her face. She quickly drove off, vanishing almost instantly into the horizon. Leaving the male standing, all along in front of the huge house. _

_"No...they all left me.." He stood alone, no sounds expect his own breathe. "They..they all left.. everyone of them.. " He dropped to his knees, his hands falling out in front of him. "Why.. why ..do they all.." Tears began slipping down his cheeks, landing on the snow seconds before freezing. Hands squeezed together, snow sliding through the cracks. Tears slipped down more and more, snuffles followed, with the frantic noise of pain._

_"Why.. does everyone hate me..." _

Russia shot upward, his arms pushing him up. He breathed hard, pain suddenly flowing from his wounds around his body. He sat up properly, in an attempt to stop the pain, he looked at his body, noticing how his coat and undershirt were missing, and instead bandages wrapped around his torso. He looked to his arm, it was wrapped tightly in many layers of bandages as well, red showing through the fabric. He placed his hand to his neck, a sigh of relief fell from his lips as he felt the familiar fabric of his favorite scarf.

Looking around he realized that he was settled in one of his guest rooms. _How did I get into my house...last I remember, I was attacked by the bear.._ Looking across the dark room, he noticed a white fluff on one of the chairs. It rose up and down, before raising its head up to yawn, before settling back down again.

_A... polar bear._

Russia turned his body around, placing his legs over the edge as they hit the floor. Pain striking through his muscles and arm, enough to make him grab the limb in agony. Lifting his head up he heard a noise coming from outside the door to the room. He kept staring to the wooden frame as heard footsteps stamping against the floor boards outside. The steps stopped, outside the door, and the metal handle turned and it swung open.

"Hey Kumi is Russia up ye-"

Russia stared to the intruder, his eyes on the familiar male. His clothing was torn, not as badly as his had been, but tears laced the fabric. His sweater was rolled up to elbow length, scratches and marks lacing his pale skin. Speaking of his skin.. he was covered in so much blood...

"Umm..Russia, I'm happy you're awake." He said calmly, closing the door and slowly heading towards the bed side.

Russia only watched as the male walked over. He stayed on the bed, clutching his arm, he wanted answers.

"I'm sorry about the mess I'm covered in, I never got a chance to clean myself up. Are you-"

"Did you drag me up here all by yourself?" He asked, voice stern.

Canada looked, currently standing in front of the larger male. He gulped slightly. "Yeah.. I .. umm did. After the bear left, I dragged you up here, and then I fixed your wounds and-"

"Wait, what happened with the bear?"

"Well after you kind of fainted, I was beginning to drag you back, but the bear suddenly charged us. But Kumi jumped in front of it, and was able to convince the bear to leave us alone." Canada spoke, nervousness in his voice. "Do you understand what happened now?"

Russia sat seated on the bed, still processing what was happening right now. "Da.. but when I fainted like you said, where was the bear before that?"

"Well.. I umm.. actually knocked the bear out, so he couldn't come and -"

"You knocked out the bear..?" Russia was a little surprised by this. He may have not payed to much attention to Canada, but the nation was always so quiet.. how was he able to knock out a bear? A large Russian bear at that.

"Yeah.. I used one of the bricks that were lying near the house. I was able to knock it out, without too many troubles.." Canada spoke, as he was rubbing his hands together.

Russia glanced to the small palms, they were wrapped in bandages as well. Actually he hadn't noticed before, but Canada was wrapped in many bandages in general. There was a large one on his forehead, many along his arms, and one on his neck. _What had HE gone through..?_

"Were you attacked.." He asked, voice serious and cold.

Canada stared back, his eyes opening up to look to Russia. "Yeah.. after I failed trying to get it away from you it kind of charged me, and attacked me." Canada gave a small laugh, but he ended it almost as soon as he started, when Russia didn't return the friendly gesture.

Russia stared awkwardly to the country. Wanting the boy to leave his house and leave him be. "Canada, could you mayb-"

"Did you just call me Canada!? Wow.. almost everyone forgets my name. " Canada then had a smile appear on his face, brightened by the fact he was remembered.

"Why would I forget? I called you earlier today, and you're distinguishable from your brother. " Russia began, correcting the Canadian. "But I was wondering if you could leave.." Russia went stern.

Canada's smile faded, as he awkwardly backed away from the bed. "Oh yeah.. of course. I'll just get my stuff and leave after I check some thing's first..."

Russia nodded to him, leaning back on the bed, eyeing the boy's every move.

Canada gulped, feeling like he was being preyed on by a predator, the eyes never leaving him. He had come so far to help Russia, and now he had to just leave? He hadn't been planning on staying or anything, but he was hoping for maybe a thank you..

"BROTHER ARE YOU OKAY!"

Both Canada and Russia turned their heads as a new voice echoed through the mansion. Footsteps hurried up the steps and across the floor boards.

"Is that..."

"Oh great..." Russia sighed, placing his hand between his eyes, rubbing the skin.

Suddenly she erupted through the door, crying noises immediately being heard as the woman ran in. She wore a large blue coat, that was barely able to hold her chest properly, her blonde hair held back in a small hat, large boots covered in snow, and a large fluffy pair of mitts covering her hands.

Matthew stared, a sigh of relief passing through him as he saw his friend. "Ukraine I'm glad to see yo-"

"Oh my god.. Matvey! What happened to you, you're covered in blood !?" Ukraine rushed forward, looking to the blonde haired male, seeing as he was bandaged and covered in the red substance. She turned to see her brother, bandaged and sitting on the bed. "Ivan! I'm so glad you're okay!" She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around her brother, holding him tight. Russia sighed, but put his arms around her, showing a small hint of affection.

Canada stood back, watching the pair as Ukraine laughed and smiled. _I wish America treated me like that..._ He frowned, looking downwards.

"Matvey, did you do this ?" She called, holding onto her brother's arm and gently placing her hand on a bandage.

"Yeah.. I bandaged Russia up and everything.." He said softly, smiling to the countries.

Ukraine jumped up running up to Canada to wrap her arms around him hugging him. "Thank you so much Matvey! Who knows what would have happened to my брат if you hadn't gotten here in time!"

Canada only smiled, as he could almost hear Russia frown in embarrassment in the background.

Ukraine pulled back, looking between her brother and Canada, suddenly her smile grew wider. "Matvey, because you helped my brother, he can do you a favor back ! " The room then went quiet. "It be something nice of him to do, da!"

"What!?" Russia erupted from the back, his voice laced with confusion and anger. "I don't owe him anything! He chose to help me, and that's that!"

"Ivan stop this! He helped you, you could at least could do something nice in return for him. It would be a nice change for you." Ukraine said, her voice weak, but proving her point. Russia looked to her, his eyes opening at the ending comment.

Canada only stood as the conversation was taking place, not knowing what to say or do. "Ukraine..you don't need to do this.. I can just leave and -"

"Nonsense Matvey! My brother will do a favor for you, I promise!" Ukraine cheered looking to her sibling once more, walking to him with a sad smile. "Please brother, it would make me happy if you could do something for Matvey."

Russia only stared, before sighing and looking away. "Fine Kat.. if it will make you happy.."

Ukraine instantly smiled, hugging her brother before standing back and looking to Canada. "See Matvey, it's okay! My brother could help you with a favor, that would be a great thing he can do in return for what you've done for him."

Canada stood back, smiling to Ukraine, but frowning as he saw Russia's angry expression.

"Matvey, do you have a place to stay?" Ukraine asked gently, while looking to her friend.

"I .. I don't... i never thought of booking a place.. my stuff is all out in the car... " He replied, laughing weakly.

"Well you can stay here then !" Ukraine said, a smile appearing on her face once more.

Canada heard Russia's annoyed grunt in the background. "If it's okay with Russia.. then I'd would love to stay here Ukraine... but I would hate to be a bother."

"Brother won't mind ! No one else has lived her anyway since..." Ukraine then stopped, her smile fading, as she looked downwards.

Canada looked around confused, looking to Russia he saw that the nation had a face of sadness as well, turning himself around to not face the duo.

"Well.. I'm going to go get my stuff, I'll stay for tonight, but I need to leave tomorrow. I'll let you two talk." Ukraine said smiling, walking out of the room and slamming the wooden frame shut.

Kumi yawned from his spot on the chair, where he hadn't moved at all. He sat up looking to his owner. Canada smiled to his pet, before walking over to slowly stand beside the bed where Russia was currently lying on. Facing away from the boy.

"Umm.. Russia.. I wanted to say that you don't need to do this.. but it would make me happy it you-"

"I didn't accept to do this because of your feelings, Canada."

He looked up, his face showing slight hurt.

"I did this for my sister, I don't enjoy seeing her unhappy."

"Oh.. well.. that's very nice of you Russia."

Russia groaned in response, continuing to face away from him. "So.. what do you want?"

Canada looked back up, staring to the lying male.

"I won't tell you anything about my country though, no secrets, no locatio-"

"I don't want to know about your country."

Russia turned his head, looking to the boy. Slightly surprised by the response. He sighed in return, turning away once more. " Well what do you want then."

"It may sound weird but.."

"Just tell me already before I change my mind."

"Okay.. you promise me you won't laugh or anything?"

"Da. Whatever makes you shut up faster."

Canada raised his head up at the response, wondering if he even wanted the Russian's help anymore. He sighed, adjusting his shoulders, quietly saying his answer. "Okay... well Russia.. I want you.. to .. umm... "

"Just say it already! I want to get some-"

"I want you to help me become noticed and make friends!"

Canada yelled his answer, his hands in fists at his side.

Russia turned completely around to stare at the boy. Raising an eyebrow at the request. "That's what you want?"

Canada nodded, his face stern. "Yes, that's what I want Russia. I want you to teach me how to become noticed by others."

"But it's such an .. _odd _request.. " Russia was expecting something along the lines of weaponry strategies, war tactics, maybe even fighting advice. But help with _social skills _? That was an odd thing to ask for. "I don't want to do that, it's so-"

"You said anything Russia didn't you?"

"Da, but that's a little.." He sighed looking to Canada."Fine, if that's what you want. How many friends are you expecting me to help you make by doing this?"

"Just one is enough."

"One friend?"

"Oui. If you can help me make one friend, who notices me and likes me, I will leave and head back to my own country. As soon as they say it themselves. Deal?"

Russia hated making deals with people. Especially this deal, it was just so odd. He wasn't great at making friends himself, and he was guessing Canada didn't know that. But how hard could this task be? "Da. Deal"

They both reached a hand forward, shaking in agreement.

Canada smiled, while Russia gave an un-impressed frown as he turned over to sleep once again. Canada began walking out of the room, knowing he had to find Ukraine to find the bedroom he would be staying in, for who knows how long.

Canada smiled a sigh, holding Kumi in his arms.

"Maybe my life could take a turn for the better Kumi. Maybe I could make a friend, wouldn't that be nice?"

"Who?"

"Canada."

_Yeah.. a friend would be nice _

..oO0(|)0Oo..

.-~Thank you for reading~-.

_~Longest chapter so far~_

_I am so happy that this is finally done. I've been wanting to finish this chapter for ages... so happy I was finally able to get it done. _

_And we have finally gotten to the actual 'One Favor' part of 'One Favor', hahaha.. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, and am quite pleased with the results. _

_I would also like to point out a few things involving this fan-fic. First I'd like to say that this fic was inspired by one of the best Hetalia fics, no, one of the best fics in general here on . This fic is simply titled __**"Giving In",**__ by __**ArtificialStarlight**__. It's such an amazing fic to read through, and there aren't enough words to describe how amazing it is. It's also RusCan, and it will make you ship the pair when you read it, if you didn't ship it prior. _

_Like that fic, my fan-fiction has a long plot, and there isn't automatically yaoi in it. I'm a huge fan of yaoi, trust me, but it's going to take a bit for yaoi to appear here, we need their bond to grow and develop over time, until it finally emerges. _

_**"Giving In"**__ was 40 chapters, and over 300,000 words, so it's a very long fic, of course worth every second you spend reading it. I suspect my fic may be 25+ chapters long, and over 150,000+ words. That's my current estimate for it. But it may be longer or shorter, only time will tell. _

_But yes, enjoy this chapter. I'll write the next one soon. Until then~_

_-Radi0 _

_P.S -While on YouTube, I came across a song during surfing RusCan videos titled __**"Anywhere But Here"**__ by __**Mayday Parade**__. Let's just say, that song almost perfectly fits the story of this fic. The lyrics fit it so well, the chorus fits it so well, the beat fits it so well. For anyone who has read all the chapters give it a listen to: __** watch?v=vXNkRpw_YVg **__.You may be able to see why i think it fits the fic so well. I mean i ofcourse know it fit's better because i got this fic all in my head currently, but the song in general fit's RusCan really well. _

_**Translations: **__[ All from Google translate. Sorry if incorrect ]_

_брат__ (__** Russian**__ ) Brother _

_**I Do Not Own Any of These Characters or Hetalia**_


	5. пренебрегать - Neglect

**_Chapter 5: пренебрегать - Neglect _**

Russia turned over, a ray of sunlight peeked its way through his window, sliding between the curtains and hitting him in the face. He opened his eyes, bringing up one of his hands to rub his face, blocking the sunlight in the process.

He sat up, bringing his arms above his head as he stretched, glancing along his arms and torso as he brought them down. His body was wrapped in bandages and cloth, covering his wounds that had been inflicted the day earlier. He groaned while placing his feet on the ground, remembering the events he had been part of the night before, and the one annoying nation. _Canada. _

He had been _saved _by the small male from the bear, and now he owed him some stupid favor in return. He stood up, heading to his dresser to get a proper shirt to put on. The words from his conversation with the Canadian were stuck in his head.

_"I want you to help me become noticed and make friends!" _Russia grimaced, putting on a white dress shirt, before turning and heading to the door out of the room. He still couldn't believe what he had been asked. Out of everything he could of offered to the Canadian, and he chose wanting friendship. Russia had to be honest, he didn't know much about the country. He hadn't ever had a need of learning about the Arctic nation, anything he knew was from hearing others conversations involving him, or just common knowledge from news and his own boss. He found it childish of the choice. He was a large nation, Canada, he didn't need tons of friends to keep him company. He had a nation to look over, people to take care of, wars to fight. Having friends would only slow him down.

Russia began pacing down the steps, hand sliding down the oak rail as he walked out, heading towards his kitchen, starting to hear the sounds of chatter as he neared closer.

"And then, Kumi jumped out of the bath and began running everywhere! I had to chase him around the entire house before I was able to corner him."

"Oh Kumi, you're such a trouble maker aren't you ?"

"I don't like baths, there not nice." Laughter echoed through the house, as Russia entered the room, looking to the three in front of him. His sister was leaning against the counter, an apron on her as she was holding a plate, that was stacked with pancakes. At the stove was Canada, a white apron fitted on him as well. A small white ball of fluff, the polar bear, was on the counter, looking towards the cooking pair. As he stepped in, the laughter ended as eyes turned to him. A smile suddenly lit Ukraine's face, as she placed down her plate and ran forward to envelope her brother in a hug.

"Oh Ivan! I'm so happy you're okay and awake!" He stood, putting one arm on his sister's back, not a fan of the affection he was being given, but he allowed the hug, only slightly showing it back. He glanced over her shoulder to Canada, who was looking towards them both. Russia stared, seeing a small smile mark his face.

"Matthew made some pancakes for us! He is an amazing cook, I'm sure you'll love them!"

"I don't know about myself being amazing Kat-"

"Oh Matthew, accept the praise, you are great." Canada giggled, placing one last pancake on a plate before turning off the stove.

"All done! " He cheered, holding two of the plates in his hands.

"Thank you Matthew," Ukraine smiled, heading towards him, grabbing the two plates , "I'll go put me and my brother's on the table, you get yours. And don't forget the syrup !" Ukraine called, heading into the large dining room, leaving the two alone in the kitchen.

Canada looked up to the Russian, meeting the cold eyes he was becoming used too. The air was heavy, as the pair only looked to each other, slight tension building. "Well, um , good morning Russia. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," The Russian stepped towards one of the higher up cabinets, opening up the door, "So you made pancakes da?"

"Yeah. I make them all the time, and there quite easy, I hope you don't mind, Ukraine told me it would be okay if I cooked using your kitchen."

"Da, It's fine," Russia reached in, pulling out a large bottle, and placing it on the counter. With one swift movement, he popped the lid, bringing it up to his mouth and drinking the clear liquid. Canada stared, watching as he continued, before finally moving the bottle away,somehow now half empty. _That was fast, how often does he drink , and this early too..._

"Russia, don't you think it's a little early for drinking? ," Canada spoke up, looking straight to the Russian once again, nervousness in his voice. "I mean you haven't even had breakfast yet." Russia returned the gaze, his eyes squinted, and for a second, Canada thought he was going to murder him, then and there.

"You're staying in my house, da? You asked for my assistance. Don't question, or even think that you can tell me what to do. This scenario doesn't affect me in anyway, and I'm keeping it that way." He shut the cap on the bottle, before heading into the dining room, feet pacing loudly out. Leaving Canada staring blankly at where he was just moments ago.

The Canadian could only stay still, surprised by the words spoken to him, he gave an annoyed sigh turning around to grab his plate. _He has quite the temper... I was just asking him. He thinks he owns me now just because he agreed to help me. _He grabbed his plate that was stacked with the hot cakes, reaching for the counter. _He didn't even originally want to help me! His sister made him. So in all honestly, he is doing this more for her then me. _He grabbed the bottle of maple syrup that was placed there, putting it on the side of his plate as he began to walk out of the door. _Just because he is the world's largest nation doesn't meant he gets to boss me around. I'm the second largest nation, I'm stronger then he thinks. _

"He's a jerk." Canada looked down, seeing Kumi looking back up. Small black eyes showing he was tired. His bandana was still wrapped around his neck, torn in a few placs, from his daring hero work he had done the day before.

"Yeah. He kind of is. But we're going to be stuck with him for the next little bit, so get used to him okay?"

"No. He's mean" Canada laughed, his bear rubbing up against his leg.

"Come on, let's go eat okay?" Canada continued walking into the dining room, Kumi following behind, keeping a close distance. Looking to the large table they were seated at, he saw Ukraine sitting next to her brother, who was currently drinking the vodka once again. Canada only shook his head while looking at the large male, taking a seat beside Ukraine, handing her the maple syrup. "Here Kat, enjoy."

"Thanks Matvey ! There are going to be delicious." She cheered, leaning against Canada as a small gesture smiling. Canada smiled back to her, as Kat poured syrup on the pancakes.

They all sat in silence, eating away at their breakfasts. Russia had nearly finished his, eating the food rather fast, and washing it down with his bottle of vodka. He had to admit, the food was delicious. He was wondering if Canada cooked a lot, and that was why. He would have to ask him later. He turned his head slightly, to peer at the nation sitting two seats away. He was more finished then Russia was, yet he had put nearly three times as much on his plate. _He has quite the appetite .._

"Hey." Russia looked down, seeing the small polar bear poking at his chair.

"Go away, I'm eating."

"I'm hungry."

"Then go ask your owner for some food."

"Who?" Russia was a little surprised by the response he got. _Canada's pet doesn't know his name?_

"You don't know his name?" Kumi slumped down, looking up.

"No. But I know he is Maple Boy." Russia inwardly laughed to himself, _Maple boy .._

"Why don't you know his name?"

"He doesn't know mine." _They have a strange bond ... _

"What's yours then?"

"Kumajiro." Russia looked back up, tired of the conversation he was currently having with a bear. He began to eat his food , but upon hearing scratching again on his chair, he looked back down menacingly.

"Canada, get your bear away from me. Now." He said in a low menacing tone, a small purple aura beginning to form around him, as the small polar bear continued to pry at the chair. Suddenly he jumped up, landing on the Russian's lap and grabbing the remaining pancake on his plate, before jumping on the table and running to the other side.

"Food!" He called disappearing into one of the halls. Russia stood from his chair, wiping the paw prints of his shirt, obvious anger and annoyance on his face.

"B-brother, he's just a little playful. Leave him be." Ukraine smiled, holding her brothers arm. Canada sat beside her, glancing to Russia's murderous gaze looking down the hallway, where Kumi had disappeared. Sometimes that bear had the worse timing. Russia turned to him, eyes locked on. Canada gave a small squeak looking away from the pools of violet.

He already knew, this was going to be a long, long stay.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"You're leaving already?"

"My country needs me at the moment. But I'll be back soon to check on you two." Ukraine smiled, walking down the stairs carrying a small suitcase, her large coat from early was being worn, along with a scarf wrapped around her neck that looked similar to Russia's. Russia and Canada were standing in the kitchen, dishes being washed by the Canadian, while the Russian was standing and keeping guard. Kumi was hiding under the table, eating some leftover pancakes. He decided to hide, after Russia had given him the death glare, he didn't want to take any chances. "I also know that Russia needs to get working on that favor he owes you."

Canada gulped, looking to said male beside him. Who continued staring at his sister, annoyance clear on his face, as he only nodded to her. Canada was wondering if Ukraine was the only person who he a loud to treat him, well.. _different. _If anyone else even dared to try and talk or act the same to him like his sister did, they would pay the price, that was clear. Ukraine had only ever been talked to by her brother, it was never yelling, but it showed even she could get on his bad side. Or, his normal side, Russia wasn't exactly the _peppy _type.

"I'll carry your bag out sister."

"Brother, you don't have to do that. Stay with -"

"Da. I insist, let's go." He walked forward, grabbing the small suitcase with ease, and beginning to walk towards the door, leaving now room for protests. Canada sighed, looking up.

"Matvey, I'm sorry about his attitude. I swear, he's a nice person when you get to know him." Ukraine insured, walking forward to give Canada a suffocating hug.

"I hope you're right," He said, returning the gesture "I don't want to be dead by the end of this."

"He's not like everyone says, he.. he just .. is different than them. But I know you'll help him. " Ukraine smiled, heading towards the door. "Bye Kumi! Take care!" She disappeared before Matthew could question her.

Canada stood, Ukraine's last words staying in his ears. Kumi looked up, gaze showing confusion.

"You're going to help Vodka guy?"

"I don't really think I can help him, I-I don't even know what I could help him with..I barely know him.."

"Then what do you think she meant?"

"Well," Canada looked down, leaning to pick up his bear "I guess we'll just have to see Kumi."

"Yeah." Kumi yawned before snuggling into his owner's chest.

Canada kept staring where they had both left, thoughts racing through his head. "Maybe," He began saying to himself, unsure of his words "Russia needs help too."

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"So, do you know what you're going to say to him, to do this favor?"

"Sister... you know I don't know what to do. I don't have any friends. " Russia said quietly, his breath able to be seen in the coldness of the day as he spoke. Ukraine placed the bag into the car, turning to look at her brother.

"You're my friend." She said smiling, eyes open bright.

"You're my sister though Ukraine, It's different.."

"You can talk to me all right Ivan, talking with others isn't as hard. Friends can be great to hav-"

"But Ihave no need for friends. They only slow you down and get in your way, only the weak and childish have them. " Russia spoke stern, showing he meant the sad words he was speking. Ukraine sighed, a frown appearing on her face as she to him/.

"I'd give anything to have friends. There treasures Ivan, I know you don't this this, but try to understand, that's what they mean to Matvey." Russia only stared, eye glancing away.

"Then.. what do I do?"

"Help him be noticed, and try talking to him. You two have more in common then you'd think." Ukraine smiled once more to her brother, as she began getting into her car.

"I doubt that.." Russia watched as she closed the door beginning to drive away down the road. The scene reminded him of when he was younger.. when she had left him before. It was almost the same as that time so long ago. Snow covered the ground, there was a gentle breeze, they were in front of his house. Except this time, he hadn't begged her to stay.

He sighed, thoughts flowing through his head as he began thinking about his current scenario once again. He would be spending the next weeks or so with Canada, or until he was able to help him with his _social problems_. "You're my friend.." He repeated his sisters words to himself. Were they friends? He didn't exactly know what friends did, he hadn't had any besides the animals when he was younger. But he knew animals were a lot different then people, the rules couldn't be the same. "You can talk to me all right Ivan.." He repeated another sentence she had spoken to him. But. He couldn't, and he didn't. He still had lost his rage at his sister many times, and they sometimes could barely get along. They weren't the closest family.

He turned his body around, and began trudging through the thick snow, knowing a rather annoying Canada was waiting inside for him.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"So.. do you know what you're going to do?" The two were seated in Russia's living room. Canada was seated on the couch, Kumi snuggled up beside him. While Russia was sitting in one of the larger chairs across the room. Canada had spoken up, wondering how Russia was planning to play out the task at hand.

"Well," Said nation looked from across the room. His head was resting on his hand as he leaned as the side of the chair, thoughts processing in his head "I have a few ideas of what were going to have to do to help you." He spoke out, voice laced with some annoyance.

"That's good, I'm sure with your help I could get a friend." Canada showed a smile, his face lighting up.

"Da." Russia replied, as he began thinking. "Canada, do you already _have _any friends ?" Canada looked up, eyes opening.

"Yeah. Ukraine, Prussia and Cuba are some." _If he already had friends, then why did he want his help to make more? Certainly three was enough._ Russia thought to himself.

"You already have friends, so why do you want more?" He asked, wanting to know the Canadian's answer.

"Well I do have a few friends, yes, but I'd like to find and make more. And honestly, I actually want your help to be noticed ..." Canada lowered his head, hiding his face.

Russia only looked, glancing over the male in front of him. He wanted his help to be noticed, Russia could try and help with this. But Russia was wondering, why wasn't he noticed? He knew Canada was normally mistook for his brother, but looking closer, he could see the differences.

Canada wasn't very tall. He was probably a little shorter than his brother, but was only up to Russia's neck while standing. His hair was different then Americas. It was longer, silky and it curled along the ends and covered his face along the sides. He had one strange curl that poked out of his head along the hair line. He could understand why people could mistake him for his brother at first glance, but doing it more than once was kind of stupid. He looked quite different then the American, Russia had just never cared to notice the differences before. Why would he?

"Russia?" Canada called from across the room, raising an eyebrow. Russia shook his head, getting of his daze he had, standing from his chair.

"I can help you become noticed. And teach you how to be. But I already know a few reasons why, or have a few good ideas, on why you never are. I did make a deal and sooner the better, so you can leave." Canada stared, not knowing whether to be glad or offended.

"T-thanks ?" He managed to say, watching as the Russian was walking towards the hallway, Canada sat up, slightly confused. "Hey, I thought you were going to teach me!" He called, looking as Russia turned to show his stern face.

"I'll start tomorrow, I have to go fix my back door, if I recall, someone broke the glass in it da?" Canada cheeks turned red as he remembered, feeling the bandage on his forehead.

"Hey Russia," Russia turned again, raising an eyebrow in response. "I thought it would be easier if you called me Matthew, instead of Canada." Russia nodded his head, giving a questioning look before speaking.

"You can call me Ivan, da?" Canada smiled in return, as Russia only frowned, turned and continued walking down the long hallway before disappearing into one of the rooms. Leaving a smiling Canadian on his couch.

"He's never in a good mood is he?" Kumi interrupted, plopping himself up to look at his owner. Canada laughed, slightly excitement clear in his face.

"I don't know..he seems okay. He's not _too _intimidating."

"Are you kidding! He nearly raged at me!"

"You did eat his food remember." Canada smiled again to himself, thoughts taking over reality.

_I still wonder what Ukraine meant.. I mean.. how could I help Russia.. I doubt he would ever accept my help anyways for any reason. From me especially, now that he owes me... _

"Ohhh~ Look at all these bottles! I want to try one!" Canada was interrupted as he heard his polar bear call from the kitchen, a sound of a bottle hitting the counter following. _This was their second day here! He didn't want Russia to hate them tons already! _He leaped from the couch, running to the room.

"Kumi don't touch those!"

..oO0(|)0Oo..

.-~Thank you for reading~-.

_Wow, was kind of mad at myself for the time it took to write this. I mean, I haven't been spending the past two weeks writing this,[ I actually wrote this all today ]but I wish i could have gotten this out earlier. I actually just had no ideas for this, and kind of had a time period of forgetting about it. But I'm back again, and this time with more inspiration than ever before. _

_It would have been out earlier today, but I was determining how long this Fic would be, and it's going to be somewhere around the 40+ range in terms of chapters. So yes, this is going to be a very long Fan-Fic, and I hope some of you stick around for the ride. _

**_I know I'm not in a place for this but, could we try to get 9 reviews? This currently has 7, but 9 would make me very happy. That's only two more. Reviews encourage me tons to write, even one would give a boost. Please~_**

**_BTW: I am switching the rating of this fic to "M". For reasons of Violence, Swearing and Suggestive. More or so for later chapters that I plan. _**

_-Radi0 _

**_Translations: _**_[ All from Google translate. Sorry if incorrect ]_

_( None Once Again )_

**_I Do Not Own Any of These Characters or Hetalia_**


	6. Soins - Care

_**Chapter 6: Soins - Care**_

"Ivan.. was ductape really the best option?"

It was the following day, and Canada had awoken to find the broken glass door '_fixed' _with ductape. There were long streaks of the grey material all over the glass, along with being placed in random spots. Pieces had been attempted at being put back in the correct locations, but not too much avail. It looked as if someone had took five minutes of their time and stuck random pieces here and there; and he was thinking that was what Russia had done.

"Da." The Russian was sitting down the hall, seated in his living space. Not focused on the Canadian, but instead reading through a newspaper, with a cup of coffee placed in his hand, not caring about his seemingly efficient window repair.

"You can't be telling me," Canada brought a hand up to rub the window, feeling the cracks along his fingers, underneath the tape that covered them. So many layers making it hard to remember it was a door, "That doing this was how you wanted to repair it?" He looked back down the room, vision on the man sitting in the chair.

"Da, it was. There was no other way for me to do so anyways at this time." Canada sighed, turning away from the disaster and heading to the kitchen, the male sitting a distance away not caring as he read through his nation's newspaper.

Two nights. He had spent two nights in Russia's house, staying as a ..._guest_? No. Guests were welcomed, he was more of an .. _uninvited visitor. _It was clear looking at the Russian's face, he didn't want him there. Canada was pretty sure he annoyed Russia to some extent, but he was glad hehad kept his promise thus far. He hadn't murdered them yet, which was a good sign.

He walked into the kitchen, dishes piled in the sink from their breakfast, along with stains along the counters. He had made pancakes again, Russia hadn't seemed to mine too much, and the aftermath was a mess he would have to clean up himself. He headed to the counter, grabbing a wet rag as he began to wipe.

"Hey, I want food." Looking down, he saw his pet pulling against his leg, face in a frown.

"We all just ate a little while ago, you don't need any more food." The leg pulling continued.

"No. I'm hungry."

"To bad, Kumi. You don't get any food till later." The bear stopped, giving up as he leaned against his owner. "Vodka boy sucked at repairing the window." Canada couldn't hold back a slight laugh as he heard his bear.

"Yeah, he didn't do the best job.."

"I bet I could have done better." Kumi gave a small smile, prancing around the kitchen, stopping as footsteps walked in.

"Da? I'd like to see that." Canada turned around, watching as Russia held his coffee mug near his face, that childish grin staining it. The one he had when he saw others in misery, which seemed to be the only smile he had. Canada didn't want to believe the rumors, or perhaps the sad truths about the cold nation. He had been hoping that Russia wasn't as mean, cruel and childish as everyone had said he was; he hadn't been hoping for a nice, gentle person, but he was just wanting Russia to not be as bad as they all said. But so far, he was a perfect match. "You're just a bear da, like you could have done a better job."

"I don't like you!," Kumi ran back to Canada, slipping down in front of his owner and turning away from the man. Russia only laughed, walking over to the sink to place his mug along the edge, before heading to one of the cupboards along the wall.

Canada grabbed the glass mug, an odour catching his attention as it emitted from the cup. Bringing it to his nose, he took a small sniff. _Alcohol. _

Or probably more specifically, vodka. He frowned, but it wasn't like he hadn't expected it. Even though it had been barley two days, he hadn't once seen the male without the beverage near him in some way or another. He was starting to question just how much of the favored drink he owned. Turning to his left, he saw him opening up yet another bottle, chugging down the contents. "So, do you plan on actually repairing the door anytime soon?"

Russia removed the bottle from his lips, looking to the Canadian as the small male asked his question. "What, you don't think it's repaired already?"

"No Ivan, I don't . You didn't do the best job after all." Canada got back to his cleaning task at hand, looking slightly to Russia.

"Well, if you hadn't broke it, I wouldn't have had to try and fix it da?" He stopped cleaning to turn and look to the man, his eyes wide.

"I got injured during that! I hadn't done it on purpose!"

"Well, it's your own fault anyways." Russia took another swig of his bottle, leaning against the counter. Canada had placed down his dishes, and was turned facing him.

"I came all this way to save you. Help you in your time of need, be grateful that I wanted to-"

"I didn't need your help." Russia raised his voice, standing up from his spot to look down to the Canadian. Keeping a distance between them both. "It was just a bear, I could have easily taken care of myself, I didn't need a small nation like you to help me."

"I'm not a small nation!," Canada was turned, looking towards Russia, with an angered expression on his face "I had to help you, just accept it!"

"No." Russia continued looking, his eyes stern. "I already said it, I didn't need your help, I could've gotten the bear off easily-"

"Then why hadn't you?" Russia glanced up, the question causing his eyes to open. He looked back down, turning his head from Canada's view.

Canada widened his eyes, a little surprised by Russia's sudden movements. _Had he said something wrong.. He hadn't actually meant to say anything rude, he only had been asking why..._ "Ivan.. is something wron-"

"There was no reason! I just hadn't, that's it da!" Russia's voice was loud, erupting in a yell, the vodka bottle still tight in his grip. Canada shuddered a tiny bit, taken back by the sudden rage as he looked into the pale pools of violet.

"Okay Ivan. But needing my help wasn't a bad th-"

"I don't need your advice Matthew," Russia stood over the nation, eyes looking down, squinted. "I've known this world for longer then you have and probably ever will. I'm not listening to a weak, childish country like you." Russia then turned, heels digging in the ground as he trudged out of the room. Disappearing around one of corners before the Canadian could even question him.

Matthew stood in his spot, only able to watch as Russia disappeared around the wall. He only stared at where the Russian had been, a loud slam of a door erupting his silence. He frowned, turning his body around to return to the sink. Having to stay with the Russian was going to be tough. Russia didn't enjoy showing weakness, even in the smallest situations. Even the slightest mention of needing help seemed to set him off, was that what he truly thought about help from others?

Matthew did understand where he was coming from. Knowing that you cold fully take care of yourself, and doing things on your own was a good feeling. But needing help at times was a normal necessity in life. You need to ask for help in your times of need, or else you're just going to keep being pushed down. Like him. He'd always wanted others help to be noticed, to be taught how to be loved and wanted by others. But he'd never been able to ask anyone before, they never listened. Whether it be from him being practically invisible, or because they didn't care, he didn't know, the truth may have been a mix of both. His family barely remembered him as it was.

Was there something wrong with him... _What_ was wrong with him ? There had to be something he had done wrong in his life, to be treated the way he. Didn't everything have a purpose? For a consequence? Had he done something horrible, that in conclusion he deserved to be treated this way ? But .. why did he deserve to be so forgotten.. by everyone. Why did no one notice his existence, remember his presence; was the reason because there wasn't anything special about him worth remembering?

"Maple boy .. don't cry.." Canada looked down, seeing Kumi pulling on his pants looking up to his him, a small smile placed on his soft face. _He was crying?_ He brought a hand up to his cheeks, feeling the hot tears that were there. He wiped them, sniffling in the process as he knelled down, his bear instantly jumping up to wrap his paws around his master.

"Don't worry about me Kumi, I'm okay." He looked to the creature with a smile, holding him tightly. Knowing he was truly the only one who remembered him, as long as first names weren't brought into the picture.

"Was Vodka boy the thing that made you sad?" Canada looked to the bear again, his smile turning into a small frown.

"No..it wasn't Russia, Kumi. It was just .. a thought. That's all." He placed the bear back down, bringing a hand up to wipe the remaining tears from his face.

"But it was a thought Vodka guy started." Canada's eye widened, surprised by the bears words. Sometimes he could read him like a book. But,it wasn't like hadn't expected it. They both always sensed each other in times of need, and at times both felt the same emotions. They were as close as close could get.

"I..I.. he may have gotten the idea started Kumi. But it's not his fault. I just got sad and was remembering other things," Canada sat down on the tiles, leaning his back against the wooden cupboards.. His bear walked over to lean against him as he did so."I'm actually happy he agreed to did this all for me actually.."

"He hasn't done too much yet," Kumi interrupted " He hasn't done anything actually."

"Well, he said he is going too. And I'm sure Russia isn't going to not do this favor, especially with his sister wanting him to. He does care about her," He looked down, his face frowning. "One of the only things he cares about it seems."

"Besides his Vodka of course." Canada couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the comment, his bear only slightly lifting the sad mood.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...," Canada stood up once again, turning towards the dishes. "I need to finish these, go take a nap for a bit, okay?"

"You don't need to tell me twice." Kumi bounded out of the room, disappearing into the living room. Canada smiled watching his friend, before turning to get to the chore at hand. _After this, I'll go talk to Russia, and apologize for my yelling. I don't believe I was in the wrong, but this is his house after all. I don't want to be disrespectful. _Canada took a deep breath as he sighed, wondering what the Russian himself was doing at that time.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"Почему он так раздражает..."

Ivan leaned back in his chair, his head falling back to rest on the wooden frame, he brought a hand up to rub between his eyes in agony, a certain uninvited house guest filling his thoughts.

After his argument with the Canadian, he had resorted to heading to his study, the room he spent almost all his time in. Papers littered the floor around the desk he was seated against, and vodka bottles were placed everywhere in the room. Whether there were more empty ones then full ones could be debated. Ignoring the horrid state of his room, which he was sure Matthew would have compared to his window repair, he leaned forward to rest his arm on the wooden desk, placing his head in his hand. Squinting his eyes as he began thinking again.

Canada, also known as Matthew Williams, was staying at his home.

His current situation was one he had to admit he had never expected, in his many centuries of being alive. Never once had he thought America's brother would be a guest in his household for an unknown period of time, so that he could pay him back a favor. Sure, he had called the nation, but he hadn't expected him to actually fly all the way to his country! It must have been an eight hour flight, why had he decided to come was still a mystery to the Russian. But he was still surprised himself that he had called the country during his time with the polar bear. He may not know too many things about the nation, but he had remembered being told my his sister Ukraine that he had a pet polar bear. A useless fact he had remembered, for an unknown reason.

He knew his sister was friends with the boy. She had gone to his country a few times, along with spending time with him after some meetings and she had even mentioned him during some of their conversations...

_"Matthew is so nice Ivan." _

_"Who?"_

_"Canada. I don't know why you guys never remember him, he IS the second largest country and he is also so kind.."_

_"Well I'm the largest country.. there doesn't seem like to much worth remembering about him anyways.."_

_"Don't say that Ivan! There are tons of things to remember about him! He has a lot in common with you actually."_

_"Besides weather, I think not sister. He isn't like me at all." _

_"You don't even know him, if you only knew him like I did brother.."_

"Is there anything we have in common," Ivan opened his eyes, the words his sister had told him many times echoed in his ears as he spoke "Besides our climate I haven't noticed to many similarities." Ukraine had told him more than once about the fact he and Canada had many things in common. But he so far, didn't believe her.

He had only spent two days with the short boy, and he still thought that she wasn't right. Canada was friendly, quiet, nervous while he was stern, tall and intimidating. They were like polar opposites, how could they have any similarities? Russia knew they only shared similar land mass sizes and weather, but besides those two things, looking at them both would give anyone the idea they were different, and he ever doubted they had ever been compared.

The boy was also friendly, a trait Russia had never been to good at playing out.

It was something he knew true then, but with even that one characteristic, it was a given fact he should have some friends. But even with an attitude Ivan was sure could get you some, the Canadian only had a couple. Was he truly that invisible to others? Russia groaned, knowing how he would have to spend his time trying to help the nation make friends, and become noticed.

It was going to be quite the visit.

"Umm...Ivan are you in there..?" Ivan raised his head from his hand, turning his gaze to the door a small distance away. Hearing the shy, innocent voice of the boy who had been filling his thoughts, a tiny knock following the question.

"Da. You can come in." The door opened, and Matthew walked in. Russia watched as the male nervously glanced around, seeming to be taking in the surroundings of the messy room. "Da, it's a mess. I need to clean it." Canada raised his head up, stuttering.

"Oh no! I didn't mean .. that wasn-"

"It was clear by your expression Matvey, what would you like?" He turned away from him, looking down to the papers at his desk. Matthew stood where he was, looking to the Russian with nervous eyes.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for my yelling earlier," Russia raised his head at hearing the remark, turning slightly towards Canada "This is your house, and I know I need to respect you." Matthew then looked down, taking a small breathe before looking back up "But please respect me as well." Russia turned around in his seat completely to look at the male.

"You want me to treat you kindly?" He asked, surprised by the boy's courage, that dark smile on his face. Matthew nodded from his distance away, a nervous gulp following.

"Were both going to have to respect and listen to each other for this favor to work right?" Russia nodded, realizing the boy did have a point.

"Da. I guess you're right." Russia stood, walking towards the Canadian, stopping to stand in front of him, giving him his smile. Canada glared oddly back.

"Is that your way of apologizing?" Russia stared down, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Why would I have to apologize small one?" He walked past the male, heading to the door.

"You also yelled at me, so shouldn't I get an apology ?" Canada heard Russia snort and laugh behind him, he turned to look at the Russian with a surprised frown.

"When I think you deserve it, you get an apology." He smiled one last time to the boy before turning and heading out the door. Canada stood mouth gaped. Why did he have to earn some dumb apology! He had done so much for the Russian already, and yet he hadn't gotten one single thank you out of him! What made him think he was great anyways!

"Hey where are you going!" He called, realizing he was standing alone in the messy study hall, the Russian leaving him there without a care. He ran forward opening the door, turning around and walking down the hall to see the living room, Ivan standing near the front door putting on a jacket.

"I need to go buy some glass for the door, do you want to come with me or stay here?" He turned to look, fixing his large scarf. Matthew nodded, walking forward to stand near the Russian.

"I want to buy some things as well, so I'll join you." He grabbed his boots that were placed along the wall, and quickly zipped up his favorite hoodie he had taken from the coat rack. He finished of his look with a pair of Canadian mittens, and a black and red checkered back pack and then looked up nodding to the Russian.

"Okay let's go the-"

"Wait!," Canada turned around, walking away from the door "Kumijam! Come here!" "

"You're bringing the bear?," Russia frowned annoyingly as he watched the boy call out his pet's name ( or well _attempt_ to say the right name ) "Why exactly?" He watched as bear leaped from behind the couch, running to his owner in a matter of seconds, as he was suffocated by the Canadian in a hug.

"Because," The bear was lifted up and placed in the small knapsack on Canada's back quickly, his head barely sticking out of the bag "We always go together, everywhere."

Russia only groaned in response, walking out his door, not bothering to hold it open for the uninvited male and polar bear behind him. Not caring as he heard the annoyed call his uninvited guest as the door hit him.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"Do you go snowmobiling?"

Ivan cast his vision from the road to look right to look to Matthew sitting beside him. They both were in his car, heading down the roads to his city. Nodding his head he returned to looking to the road. "Da, why do you ask?"

"Well, when me and Kumi arrived at your house, there were tracks heading to your gate, along with one parked beside your house, I just wanted to know is all." Ivan glanced away, as Matthew awkwardly frowned and turned his head to look back out the window.

Ivan knew, that if this favor was ever going to work out, they both would need to get used to having talks with each other. He was going to have to teach the nation how to talk to others, and to get them to notice him. And that was going to involve conversation, make that many conversations. They so far had gotten along, to some extent (Okay they had fought pretty much both days), even with the fights, they both could still talk with not to many problems. He had been surprised by the seriousness Matthew had held for the task, making it so far seem like a really big deal to him. He had stood up to him, which he was brave for doing, but also quite stupid as well. _Childish._

That was what Matthew had seemed the most like so far, _childish_. He didn't seem to know his place, or he didn't care, when it came with talking to others. It was quite the trait to have, and one Russia hadn't expected. He had noticed Canada times before, at the meetings, sometimes during events. He had normally seen the male either with his family, or by himself. He had never payed to much attention before to the boy, he never had a reason to, and he had never cared too. He defiantly seemed more on the feminine sign, and was also quite shaky, and easily scared by things. Not to mention he was always so quiet. He wondered what it must be like for him, to be the world's second largest country, yet be ignored like he was no bigger than SeaLand. It was a little sad. But even knowing of the male's story the Canadian still annoyed him a lot.

"Wow ! Look at all the buildings!" Ivan turned his head as he saw the boy eagerly place his hands on the windows, head turning to get a view of the large city as they drove down the streets. "There's so many lights!"

"You like the look of the city?" He asked calmly, focusing on the road as they turned around a corner down another street, yellow lights staining the large city along the sides of the roads. Matthew turned to him and smiled, nodding his head as he continued to look out the window.

"Yeah I do," Matthew laughed to himself sitting back against his seat and looking out the window in front of them. "I never got a good chance to look at just how pretty the city was when I got here, I was in such a rush."

"Da. The city's nice." Ivan continued looking ahead, nearing their destination. It was only around three in the afternoon, but even in the daylight the lights reflected against the old buildings, the buildings themselves were nice to look at even. Many were ancient, laced with brick, and matched the layout of the city perfectly.

"Did you know I've always wanted to visit Moscow?" Matthew laughed out, turning to glance at Ivan.

"You have?," Ivan raised his head in slight surprise at the statement, turning to look at Matthew "Why?"

"Well, I've only ever been here once or twice for a meeting, and every time i had to hurry home afterwards. So I never got a chance to explore or look around." He gave a small smile "I've always wanted to walk around here, in the city."

Ivan was still looking, a little surprised by the confession from Matthew. How long had he wanted to visit for? This was something new about the boy he hadn't known before. Turning sternly back, he concentrated again on his task. "Well, we'll probably be walking around the city a lot, to get you to talk to people. It's the best way after all, so you'll get a nice chance there to look around."

"I can't wait." Matthew smiled to Ivan leaning back in his seat, the Russian wasn't _that_ bad. He didn't seem all that nice, but he was at least talking to him, and not throwing him out of the car.

"Da." Ivan pulled the car into a parking spot, many other vehicles lacing the area beside them. He opened the door, stepping out into the cold air. Matthew did the same from the other side, checking his backpack to make sure Kumi was all right. "Okay let's go, I want to get some Vodka."

"Vodka?" Matthew asked, walking beside the Russian as they headed towards the large mall they would be shopping at "But I thought we came here to get some glass and groceries?"

"Da, we did. Vodka is on the grocery list though." Ivan said to him, hands in his pockets as they walked side by side.

"Don't you already have enough Vodka?"

"One can never have enough Vodka Matvey." Ivan smiled, walking ahead "First rule for talking with Russians."

"Yeah," Matthew snickering from behind as he ran to catch up "I doubt that."

"You'll see soon enough Matvey, anyways, I want to see how bad you are at socializing first hand."

"I'm not bad at talking! It's just they never notice me!"

"Da, I'll believe that after I see it."

Ivan inwardly smirked once again to himself, as he heard the annoyed yells of the in raged Canadian behind him.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

.-~Thank you for reading~-.

_**A**__nother chapter completed, feels nice to have this done. I'm going to try to update this more often as well, I don't like how it takes me close to two weeks as of late to write the next chapter .. these only take like 1 - 4 hours to write. So I should be able to get one or two done a week. _

_Well anyways, I do like this chapter -If you like it yourself please leave a review. I'd love feedback on what I should and need to improve on with my writing. I may also try to get a beta, because I seriously think I need one.. just for making sure these are done correctly. _

_Well until the next update~_

_-Radi0 _

_**Translations: **__[ All from Google translate. Sorry if incorrect ]_

_Почему он__так раздражает__(__** Russian**__ ) Why is he is so annoying._

_**I Do Not Own Any of These Characters or Hetalia**_


	7. повышение - Raise

_**Chapter 7: повышение- Raise**_

"Matvey..I-I..that..was.."

"Was what? Did you think I was lying to you?"

The blonde male abruptly turned around, arm crossed looking to Ivan. His face showed obvious anger, but saddened by a frown.

"Not exactly, but I hadn't thought it was .. like this..da?" After arriving at the mall, the pair had begun walking around, heading to stores to buy their preferred items. This had required Matthew to speak to others, but Ivan had been quite surprised by just how .. _bad _it could get. Matthew would try speaking up, but he was so calm and fragile, no one took notice of him. They couldn't hear him, and Matthew didn't know how to get them to stay. He really _couldn't _get others to notice him, sure Ivan had never said he didn't believe the boy, he knew Matthew was ignored by others, he just didn't know it was so bad.

"I told you, I know how to talk to them," Matthew looked up to Ivan, sadness in his voice "I just don't know how to make them stay and want to notice me." Ivan only glanced, seeing the uneasiness of the boy in front of him. The mood had shifted, and he wasn't the most comfortable with the odd change.

"How about we just come here tomorrow and try this again? When you're more .. _ready_?" Ivan spoke, walking past Matthew and looking over his shoulder for a response. Matthew looked to him, wiping his eyes. _Crying. _Of course he was crying.

"Yeah.. that's a good idea." Matthew smiled, face red from the tears. Ivan only nodded, turning and continuing to walk, hearing Matthew behind him. He was beginning to think anything could make the boy cry.

"I want to get some vodka first before we leave." Matthew raised his head as he walked behind the Russian, the comment catching him off guard.

"But we already bought some, didn't we ?" Matthew looked to the swaying plastic bag on Ivan's arm, the contents inside rattling. They had only bought some of the beverage an hour ago, did Russia really want more? No. Rephrase that statement, Russia would always want Vodka, but did he honestly _need _any more?

"Da I know, but it was a bad kind. It tasted horrible." He didn't bother to gaze back at Matthew while speaking, the large mall passing them by as they walked.

"Wait," A realization dawned on Matthew as he walked faster to be beside Ivan "You tried some?"

"Da." Ivan said the sentence so clear, as if nothing was wrong.

"Were in the middle of a mall! Why would you drink alcohol here ! Are you even a loud to-"

"My country da ? I can do so as I please." Ivan looked to Matthew with an intimidating glare. Matthew only stared back, sighing and turned his head, Ivan getting ahead again. Matthew only slowly followed from behind, annoyed by the Russian's actions. He just wouldn't let you tell him otherwise would he? For anything.

"Is Vodka boy being rude again?" The sudden voice came from behind Matthew, as he felt two paws placed on his shoulder, and white fur rubbed up against his cheek.

"A little. He enjoys his alcohol." Matthew groaned at the thought, his bear giving him a reassuring lick to the cheek.

"I noticed, he never puts it down." Kumi laid his head down on Matthew's shoulder, a small yawn escaping his mouth.

"How about you," Matthew couldn't help a small laugh "You're always tired aren't you?"

"I'm just really lazy." Kumi admitted, head still placed on the Canadian's shoulder. Matthew giggled again to himself.

"Trust me, I know Kumi." He turned to look ahead, Ivan walking through the crowded mall like a pro, and not caring about the slower walking Canadian behind him. Matthew frowned, wondering at that moment how much the Russian was wishing he had never showed up on his property. Ivan had seemed quiet shocked when he saw Matthew standing on his property, but honestly, who wouldn't have been? He had flown over eight hours to Russia, leaving his own country to check on another nation, a nation who had never really noticed his existence prior to their meeting. To anyone, it would seem quite strange. Matthew had dropped everything, to check and help Russia. Would anyone else have done what he did? He doubted it. America would have never done this for Russia, he actually hated the nation with a passion, he probably would have laughed at the fact Russia was able to be pinned down by a bear. Sometimes Canada wondered if he was too nice himself for his own good...

His thought was interrupted as he bumped into Ivan, who had stopped walking. Matthew stepped back fixing his glasses that had almost fell off, Ivan turned around and have him an annoyed glance. Matthew only stared back lowering his head. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He said speaking up, a small laugh following. Ivan only nodded before continuing to walk, Matthew realizing they had arrived at the store.

He followed closely behind Ivan, glancing around to the beverages placed all along the aisles. Bottles were stacked high, along counters, tables, he hadn't seen so much alcohol in his life. He focused his gaze back on Ivan, who had disappeared down a row, Matthew standing at the end to wait for him. Ivan held up a bottle, looking it over like a professional.

"Вы рекомендовали бы этот вид?" Matthew watched as Ivan spoke his native language, he hadn't actually heard him use the fluent Russian too much yet. A male walked out from behind a table, up to Ivan, examining the bottle he had in his hand.

"Да, сэр. Я рекомендовал бы этому." Ivan nodded to the male after he spoke, as he took the bottle bringing it up to the counter to pay. Matthew followed slowly behind Ivan, waiting with him at the counter.

"Do you want something Matvey?" Matthew raised his head as Ivan questioned him, turning around to look to him. Matthew shook his head, laughing.

"No, I'm okay." Ivan only glared oddly at him before looking to the counter again. Matthew lowered his head, watching as the pair spoke their language. Hoping they would return to the Russian's home soon, hoping the afternoon would prove better for him.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"I want some fish."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you." Matthew finished cutting up the small pieces of fish, putting them on a plate and placing it down for his pet, who instantly started to eat his snack. Matthew smiled at him, returning to the counter and washing his hands. He glanced to the clock placed beside him _9:30 _.

He had gotten back to the house with Ivan a few hours earlier, they hadn't spoken much to each other, as he had expected. They hadn't exactly been avoiding each other, it was more that they didn't know _what _to say to each other. Both annoyed the other, and both were still trying to get used to the idea of the favor they had been placed in.

He wondered if Ivan understood him a little more though, after the events that had happened that day. Matthew had tried talking, he had walked up to people and began speaking, but they just couldn't take notice. Ivan himself had seem surprised, that maybe he even was a little saddened by the sight. Or maybe annoyed, knowing how much he was going to have to do in order for Matthew to speak normally with anyone in due time.

He took a deep breath, turning and heading out of the kitchen, walking into the next room over to see the said nation sat on his couch. He wasn't wearing his usual large brown jacket, it had been ripped during the bear attack, and instead only wore a white dress shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans to match. His hand was tightly gripped on the vodka bottle from earlier, it now being half empty.

Matthew crossed the room in a few steps, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from Ivan, said male looked up at the action, gazing to him. There was a small awkward silence, and Matthew had wished the Russian had been watching something of sorts to break the mood, instead on only staying seated on the couch in silence. The glare didn't last too long, as Ivan brought up the bottle to take a long sip. Matthew groaned turning away from him to look at the fireplace a few metres away, currently blazing in the cold room. He had only see the Russian drink for the past days, and do nothing else, it was one of the only things he disliked about him. Ivan must have noticed his annoyed gaze, emitting a small laugh after removing the bottle from his lips.

"You're judging me, aren't you." Matthew raised his head, surprised by the comment as he turned to look back to Russia, who had a slight smirk on his lips.

"No. You just drink a lot, I've never seen someone drink as much Vodka as you." _In all honestly, he had he had never seen someone drink as much alcohol in general as Ivan. He drank more than France, which was quite something to pass. _

"I enjoy the taste and feel, da? That's why." As if to prove his point, he took another small sip, making sure to lick his lips afterward.

"I can tell, your never put it down."

"Have you ever drank it?" Matthew shook his head looking to him.

"I've never tried it, I'm not a huge drinker." Ivan laughed from the other side of the room, Matthew only staring in confusion.

"Da. I was thinking that." He raised an eyebrow, Matthew, looking with a questioning stance.

"Why would you think tha-"

"At the store," Ivan leaned back into the chair, "You didn't want anything when I offered."

"I drink sometimes okay, I just don't enjoy doing it all the time." Matthew pouted in defense, Ivan only laughing in the distance.

"Do you want to try some?" Ivan held the bottle out in front of himself, Matthew looking in surprise to him.

"I think that stuff is a little too much for me." Matthew answered, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to handle the strong beverage.

"It's just russian water, da?"

"Oh haha," Matthew shook his head mimicking the phrase he had hear over and over again "It's defiantly not water Ivan." Ivan didn't respond at first, seeming to be thinking of something to say back. When a smirk appeared on his face, Canada gave a small gulp.

"It's because you're a light weight isn't it?" Matthew's eye opened wide at the comment, looking to Russia, who had a snicker placed over his face.

"No! I just don't want to try it-"

"Light weight." Russia said again, enjoying himself as he toyed with the boy.

"You know what!" Matthew stood from his place on the chair, walking over to Ivan, taking his bottle and bringing it up to his lips to take a drink. Almost immediately regretting his act of .. of ..okay he didn't know what he was trying to prove exactly. It burned, that was the first thing he felt. The liquid clenched his throat, and he was only able to continue gulping for a few seconds before the burning sensation took over, and he was forced to remove the bottle from his lips. Coughing afterwards. Ivan only showed his _smile _and laughed. "That..wasn't a good idea.."

"Da, you think. I didn't expect you to take the whole bottle," Ivan took back his vodka, standing from the couch, "You owe me another one." Matthew glared, showing a slight hint of anger in his pools of purple.

"I didn't even drink that much of it !" Matthew managed to spit out, his throat still aching from the _'russian water'_ (That was totally not fucking water). '_Like you need anymore ..'_ He thought to had walked into the kitchen, disappearing, calling out from the room.

"I still want another bottle, you can never have enough." He walked back out, carrying a small drinking glass, with the Vodka still in his other hand. As Matthew gave him a curious glance, he spoke before the blonde could ask his question

"It will probably taste better to you, in small amounts instead of just chugging a lot down in one gulp da?"

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"Okay Ivan, it doesn't taste too bad."

"Da, I told you." Matthew gave a small laugh to himself, taking another sip of his drink he had been given to by the Russian. Who had just continued drinking out of the bottle himself, instead of using any method of an actual glass.

"But it still does so not taste like water. Like at all."

"Da, maybe to you, it does to me."

"Yeah," Matthew laughed, leaning into the chair "That's because you grew up on the stuff." Ivan only groaned as response, taking a chug from the bottle again. Matthew watched the liquid in his cup swish, turning to glance at the man beside him, a frown finding its way to his face.

"Ivan, why does no one see me?" Ivan was taken a little back by the sudden question, Canada switching the tone of the mood rather quickly. He himself didn't really know what to say in return back.

"I don't know Matvey, some people just don't have that great of luck." He took a sip of the vodka again, slightly speaking from his experiences. No. He had never been ignored, but more, _alone. _

"I guess you're right.." Matthew's voice went quiet, coming out as a small whisper, bringing his knees close to his chest to hug. Ivan turned to look at him, a slight realization dawning on him.

"Matvey, there is one of your problems." The Canadian looked up, confused.

"Ivan what do you mean?"

"You're too quiet. You barely speak louder than a mouse, perhaps if you could raise your voice, others would notice. " Canada looked to him, eyes flashing, in a way Ivan knew meant he understood what he had said.

"You.. do have a point," Matthew turned away, knowing Russia was right "I don't speak very loud, do I."

"No you don't," Ivan grimaced to himself, knowing this was the first thing he would have to help the nation with. "Were going to have to work on that."

"How do you plan on doing that?" He asked, eyes showing sadness.

"Here," Ivan placed down the vodka bottle on the table beside them, and stood from the couch looking down to the country "Talk."

"What, Russia what do you mean by -"

"Oh sorry, I couldn't catch that." Matthew only stared up in disbelief, shocked by the _game _Ivan wanted to play. He took another sip from his glass, almost chugging all of the remaining contents.

"Ivan, this isn't funny-"

"Kumi did you hear something? It must have been the breeze." Russia said again, said bear sleeping on the floor in the distance, not hearing the Russia. Canada stood up, not walking to where the Russian was standing, but looking him straight on.

"Ivan, I am not in the mood for this at all-"

"I wonder where Matthew went, maybe he went to try and find some actual friends." Matthew's eye went wide as Russia spoke. Sure, Matthew wasn't one to lose his temper, but he had already been in a sad mood prior to everything, and the drink wasn't helping his for the better..

"I'm right here!," He yelled, louder than his normal voice, it wasn't exactly loud, but it wasn't silent either.

"Hmm, did I hear something?" Russia walked away from the couch glancing around the room, as if he was looking for the source of the apparent noise. Matthew fists tightened at his side. Russia was causing his blood to boil, and thoughts began racing in his mind.

"Ivan.. this isn't funny. Stop it." He said louder, fists trembling.

"I think someone is calling my name, I guess I should go check." Ivan turned heading for the doorway of the room. Matthew couldn't handle it anymore.

"Ivan! I'm right here! Stop this already!" He finally yelled, his voice hadn't been so loud in such a long time. He knew Ivan was only playing with him, he was trying to help him. And if Matthew hadn't been in such a saddened mood, he would have played along. And he wouldn't have been slowly losing his temper, and becoming more sad in the process. He just didn't want anyone else to ignore him, he was lonely enough as it was.. He stood, shaking, as Russia turned to peak back into the room. A smile on his face.

"See Matvey that wasn't too hard, your managed to get your voice up." Russia glared to the nation, surprised by how angry he seemed. He had only been toying with him, helping him realize a way to speak louder. Why was said nation looking like at any second he would explode? "Matthew are you okay?" Matthew glanced up, his face red from now only the alcohol, but also the tears that were beginning to fall from his face.

"I'm just-"

"Who?" Another voice entered into the conversation, Kumi raised his head up from his position, looking to the two above him.

Russia didn't notice the snap. He had turned to look at Kumi when the bear had interrupted. He only felt the breeze of something whip past his head, he didn't know what it was, and then he heard a crash.

Canada stood only a few metres away, arm raised and stretched, tears on his face and teeth gritted, breathing heavy. Ivan looked behind him, to see the remains of the glass Canada had been using shattered on the floor. He didn't know how to react, he hadn't expected it out of the Canadian. He turned back to confront the boy, but all he saw was a flash of blonde hair as the boy disappeared down the hall, leaving Russia standing alone.

"You sure got him mad." Ivan looked down, to see Kumi look up from his spot beside him. "I haven't seen him freak out like that in a long time."

"I didn't know he could snap so easily .." Ivan admitted. A true statement.

"He doesn't. It takes a lot for him to lash out like that, he normally hides all his anger. And then something small can cause him to lose it." Kumi sat down, licking his paws.

"You have horrible timing bear." Russia groaned, he knew a large part of this had been his fault, he had tormented the Canadian for his own benefit, but he knew Kumi's sudden _who _had drove the boy off the edge.

"I've been told." He sat up, rubbing his fluffy face with his paws, before beginning to head in the direction where Canada had head. "At least he smiled a tiny bit."

"Wait, what Kumi-" The bear was gone. Who knew something so fat could run so fast? Ivan was left, standing and staring at where the white fluff disappeared too. What had he been referencing too? He couldn't have been talking about their small talk, prior to Matthew's sudden sad outburst.

But perhaps he was, because when Ivan thought hard..

He realized it had been the longest conversation he had with Matthew, where they both weren't arguing or complaining, and actually seemed to enjoy the other's company ...

They had actually, for the first time.. Gotten along.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

.-~Thank you for reading~-.

_Finally done~ Thank Italy. _

_I'm sorry about the updates taking so long, I feel embarrassed at myself. I mean I see people submitting like 20 chapters in a month, then you have me here, with like 5 a month. I'll try and get another one out soon, hopefully this week, and yes I know I say that every time._

_I'm sorry that this is short, and that nothing happens at like all. I promise the next few chapters are actually a bit more intense, and actually contain things that matter to the story in a way. The next one is going to be a pretty long chapter, and the one after that. Stuff is going to happen, and no, I'm not referring to yaoi. _

_**Yet. **__Trust me, it kills me to write these guys as like frenemies, their my Otp. So of course it hurts, but hopefully it will be worth it in the end. _

_Well until the next update~ I have school tomorrow, and I'm kind of tired. _

_-Radi0 _

_**Translations: **__[ All from Google translate. Sorry if incorrect ]_

Да, сэр. Я рекомендовал бы этому _(__**Russian**__ ) __Yes__sir__. __I would recommend this one. _

Вы рекомендовали бы этот вид ( _**Russian **_) Would you recommend this type

_**I Do Not Own Any of These Characters or Hetalia**_


	8. Трещины - Cracks

**_Chapter 8: _****_Трещины_****_ - Cracks _**

He turned over, a small groan escaping his aching lips. Blonde hair stuck to his face, the curls currently a mess. He brought a hand up to rub his eyes, opening them slowly.

It was too loud. And everything was too bright. Even though the curtain was only opened slightly, allowing almost no sunshine into the room, he felt like he was going to go blind in they weren't closed soon.

It had been some time since he had a hangover, his current situation the reason why. He couldn't even remember the last time it had happened, not knowing whether that was good or bad, he sometimes regretted giving into his brother's ideas.

He propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing his head in pain. He felt the bed shake slightly, looking up to see Kumi staring back. The bear walked up to his owner, placing his paws on Matthew's chest and reaching up to place a lick to his nose. Matthew laughed, petting his friend on the head.

"Hey there Kumi. Sleep well?" The bear nodded in response, jumping off of Canada as his owner moved his legs to straddle over the side of the bed, resting his head in his hand.

"I shouldn't have drank anything last night, I feel horrible." He grumbled, a large migraine occupying his sore head.

"Light weight." Canada smiled through his fingers, turning to hit his bear lightly across the ear.

"Oh shut it you." He stood from the bed, Kumi rubbing his fur where Matthew had hit him, a small pout on his face.

"Oww! That hurt!" Matthew only laughed from the other side of the room, as he dug through his drawers to find a shirt to wear for the day. He settled on a black tee, that had a polar bear printed on the front. He also grabbed a pair of jeans, and his favorable maple leaf sweater. He looked into the small mirror placed in the room, examining his hoodie. There were a couple torn areas, and holes in the fabric. He sighed, he had ruined his favorite sweater, it had been the one he had worn when he came to Russia a few days earlier. He hadn't been expecting to be attacked during the trip, so there wasn't really anyone to blame.

He turned away from his reflection, to the bed to grab a nearly asleep Kumi before heading towards the door. Walking out of what was his makeshift room for most likely the next few weeks, he heard the sound of cooking going on downstairs, along with someone moving around the kitchen. Only one person came to mind.

_Russia. _

Matthew gave a small nervous frown, the memories of the night before passing through his head. He hadn't meant to throw anything at Russia, he had just lost his temper. He hadn't been in the greatest of moods prior to his outburst, mix that with possibly the heaviest alcoholic drink he has ever had the displeasure of drinking, and you won't have the greatest scenario before you. He hadn't it in a long time, it must have been years since his last outburst, and he had done worse during the prior ones. He knew it wasn't healthy to hold your true feelings, and emotion hidden inside, not to tell anyone, not to tell others how you truly felt. But who would he tell? There was no one who would hear how he felt, no one cared enough to try and listen.

He really did regret his actions, and he was praying Ivan wasn't going to kick him out, or do worse. He just didn't want another person to act like he didn't exist, to act like he was only a figment of their imagination.

Taking a reassuring breath, he slowly marched down the stairs, holding Kumi tightly in his arms and prepared for however the conversation with Ivan would end. But hoping, it would head in a more blissful direction.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

The Russian stood next to the stove, flipping the small pastries that were centered in the pan placed there. The small square delicacy's sizzled against the black metal, a small brown hue along their golden edges.

Russia wasn't a person who cooked often, and defiantly wasn't an expert in the subject; besides when it came to a few of his very own traditional dishes. He only ever cooked his own homeland dishes, when he was had to make meals for himself, and it was rare he cooked a dish from any other country.

Placing another pastry on a plate, he turned to look in the direction of the stairs. Noticing Canada still hadn't gotten up yet. Over the past couple days, Matthew had awoken earlier than him each morning. He had come downstairs to find the nation wide awake, eagerly cooking a meal of choice. But today, it was Ivan that had awoken earlier, finding that the Canadian must have still been in bed. He had a pretty good idea for why the sudden change, the nearly empty vodka bottle still sitting on his living room table.

Ivan didn't know what to think of the outburst from Matthew the night prior, in a way he was surprised; heck he defiantly wasn't expecting it out the him, but he never knew how easily the boy could become upset. He hadn't taken notice of the crying until after the small _game _he had attempted with the nation, when he realized Matthew was minutes away from breaking down in tears. Then, the bear had to go and make it worse, and make Canada lose it for a split second. But, if Ivan was pondering about anything, it was more about his own actions then Matthews.

He had imagined, if anyone else had taken a glass and thrown it near his head, whether by accident or not, in a matter of seconds he would of had his hands wrapped around the poor souls throat, making them beg for their miserable life. But when Matthew threw the glass, the thought of harming the country for his actions had never once crossed his mind, all he did was stare and question why Canada did what he did. Why hadn't the idea of hurting him pass through his head? The thought of harming others didn't make him flinch, so why had there been a double take when it came to Matthew?

Ivan's thought process was interrupted, as he finally heard the sound of footsteps along the stairs. Placing one of the final brown colored treats on a plate, he turned to look outside the doorframe to glance at the nation who had been occupying his thoughts.

Canada stepped off the final step, Kumi held tight in his arms, the country looked around nervously, not taking notice of Ivan watching him. Russia only glared in curiosity, as Matthew gave a surprised gasp, looking to Kumi nervously and frantically, saying something Ivan couldn't hear. _What is he doing? _He thought, watching as the bear looked up, saying something Ivan again couldn't hear, but whatever it was caused Matthew to sigh in relief, before looking over and glaring to Ivan. Said male only looked raising an eyebrow, before turning and walking back into the kitchen.

He heard the quiet footsteps of Matthew as he entered into the room, as he seemed to aimlessly wander over the tiles. Russia continued to what he was doing, only a few more of the hotcakes left to finish, a rather large stack of them beside him.

There was a small silence, Ivan hadn't turned around since Matthew entered, but he could tell he was standing a small distance behind him. Said country must had enough of the silence, because he was the first to end it.

"I-Ivan.." Russia turned his head slightly, glancing behind to Matthew. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen, Kumi dropped from his arms and nowhere to be seen, fiddling with his hands.

"Da?" Matthew gulped, his head looking downwards, continuing to play with his fingers.

"I-I just .. wanted to say sorry, for my outburst last night." Canada looked up, staring eye to eye with the large country. "It was the drink, and just my mood. But I know it wasn't respectful of me, so I'm sorry.."

Ivan had turned around completely, looking to Matthew. "It's fine, Da? You just drank more than you could have handled." Ivan laughed to himself inside, the term _lightweight _ringing through his ears. "I didn't know that you weren't comfortable with the _idea _I proposed, I won't do it again."

Matthews eyes widened as he brought his hands up to shake in front of his chest "No! Ivan, you can try out the idea with me another time, I actually think it's a good idea. I swear it was just my mood and the drink, I don't mind you trying again..."

Hearing this Ivan nodded his head, turning as to continue.

"But.." Matthew stood up straight, the Russian glancing back wondering what he wanted. "I also got upset because, I just didn't like the idea of someone else forgetting me. Acting like I didn't exist.. There's already so many who treat me like that, I just didn't want someone else too.." Matthew lowered his head, trying to hold back the tears that were trying to escape him.

Russia stood, taken back by Canada's confession. The words the boy said reminding him slightly of another certain cold country he knew all to well.

"I know it may sound silly and childish, but it's just the truth for m-"

"Nyet. I understand Matvey." Matthew raised his head, cheeks red from the tears he was beginning to shed. "We all can get lonely, and want to be with others. I understand that is how you feel, and so it's what you think. I won't say anything." Ivan spoke, voice calmer than usual. Hoping his words would ensure that the Canadian wouldn't begin crying again, the boy could become slightly annoying when that happened... Matthew brightned, a small smile appearing on his face.

"T-thanks Ivan. That's nice of you to say." Ivan froze in his place, Canada's words echoing through his head. _Nice_ .. he wasn't being nice was he? Just clearly stating his opinion and all. He wasn't a kind person, he knew that and so did everyone else. Russia, the world's coldest nation wasn't gentle. He decided to just ignore Matthew's choice of words, getting back to finishing off their breakfast. He heard footsteps behind him, guessing Canada was heading towards the stove.

"So, what have you been cooking?" Matthew walked up to stand beside Russia, leaning down to glare at the pan on the burner, seeing a small brown square being tossed and turned.

"Blini." Ivan answered, glancing to his left. "Or also known as Russian pancakes."

As soon as the word _pancakes_ escaped Ivan's lips, Canada face lit up more than than it had been all day, a huge smile spreading across. "Pancakes! Now you're talking! Can I get some syrup?"

Russia looked to the now overly excited country, slightly regretting telling him pancakes would be their breakfast. He just gave a small sigh "Da, you can. Also grab the cream on the counter over there for me."

Matthew gave a nod, quickly hurrying to the fridge and grabbing the large bottle of maple syrup inside, returning beside Ivan to place it down before heading to the counter across the room to grab the bowl Russia needed. He grabbed the sides of the large blue mixing container, a light cream colored mixture inside. "Hey Ivan, what is this exactly?" He asked, returning to stand beside Russia.

"It's the specific cream for the blini, after their done cooking you fill them with it." He answered, placing down the final treat on the plate, turning off the stove and taking the bowl from Canada. The Canadian watched eagerly as Russia took the cream, placing a large amount in a piping bag and sticking the end into one of the blinis. The cream liquid almost squeezing out of the small square as Ivan put in the filling. After repeating the process a few times, Ivan noticed the stares from Matthew beside him, the male not taking his eyes off the pastries.

"Do you want to try?"

"Huh?" Matthew looked up, coming out of his small gaze.

"You look a little bored, here you can do it da?" He handed Matthew the piping bag, as the male took it with a smile.

"Thanks Ivan." He grabbed one of the blinis, eagerly beginning to fill the small _pancake _with the cream.

"Don't use too much, I don't want mine to have too much in them, da?" Russia stood behind Matthew, a watchful eye set on the blonde. Canada nodded in response, knowing Ivan would be watching him for any sort of mistake. He didn't let the glare get to him, enjoying the cooking he was doing with the Russian.

"There! All done." Matthew placed down the now empty piping bag, the filled blinis on a large plate beside him, all while giving a grin up to Ivan. Russia nodded in response, grabbing said plate and moving it to the other counter. Reaching to a cupboard overhead, he pulled out a set of plates placing them down beside the pancakes. He took a few, putting them on what would be his plate and turning to Canada.

"You can help yourself da?" He called to Matthew, before leaving and heading to the dining room.

Matthew watched him leave, the smile still on his face. He got his plate, making sure to fill it with the delicious looking breakfast he would soon have the honor of eating. He began to head to the dining area, making sure to grab the bottle of maple syrup that was on the counter on his way first.

Leaving the Kitchen, he caught sight of Kumi sleeping on the couch. That bear did nothing _but _sleep. Walking into the small room, he saw Ivan seated in the chair to the far end of the table, already eating away at his breakfast. Matthew's smile grew slightly, as he went to sit in the seat across from the country.

As soon as he was seated in his chair, he took the maple syrup and drenched his pancakes in it, before grabbing his fork and digging in.

"Isn't that a lot of maple syrup Matvey?" Canada looked to see Ivan staring, one eyebrow raised. Matthew smirked, waiting until he swallowed his food before responding.

"One can never have enough maple syrup, Ivan." He made sure to copy Russia's tone from the other day, when he had said the same thing to him when on the topic of vodka. "First rule of talking to Canadians."

Ivan lightly chuckled, giving a returning smirk to Matthew. "Nice one there, _Maple Boy_."

Matthew laughed himself, smiling to Ivan. "Hey! Only Kumi can call me that!" As if on cue, the white fluff appeared, propping himself up on a chair next to his owner.

"Who are we talking about?" Kumi added, laying his head down on the wood.

"Me!"

"Who are you?" Canada proceeded to face plant, using the table to do so, groaning in response to his bear, hearing Ivan laughing on the other side. He looked back up, giggling as well.

He brought another delicacy up to his mouth to take a bite, but a sudden paw on his shoulder stopping him as his bear reached up trying to grab the pastry. "Kumi! Get down-" The bear hit the fork, causing it to fling, resulting in the blini landing on Canada's chest, slowly sliding down his red shirt, syrup and all. "Kuminano! My sweater!" The bear seemed to ignore his owners angry plead, as he quickly bit down onto the treat before turning and hiding under the table.

Russia only watched from the other side, amused by the current situation as Matthew grabbed a few napkins to wipe the golden liquid on his sweater.

"Great, now there is going to be a stain on it..." Canada cursed in French under his breath, dabbing the hoodie in an attempt to clean it.

"A stain isn't the worst thing on there Matvey," Ivan called from the other side, Canada turning to glance at him "I mean, look how torn up that is da?"

"It's my favorite sweater, and it's your fault it's like this anyways.."

"My fault?" Ivan smiled "How was the bear attacking you my fault?" Russia knew Canada had come to see him from his country, so _technically_ he was to blame. A little.

Canada laughed, enjoying their small conversation. He was glad Ivan was slowly growing kinder, and not giving him death stares every second he got. "Yeah, it was the bear, but also that dumb hole in your fence, eh? Tore my sweater all up."

_Silence._

It was over as fast as it started.

Russia's fork dropped to his plate, hitting the glass with a loud cling. "W-what did you say?" He asked, voice sounding a tad bit .. _frightened?_

Matthew only stared, confused by the sudden change. "About what Ivan, what do you-"

"About the hole in the fence! What hole!?" He stood, slamming his hands down on the table, rattling the contents that were placed. The blonde could only stare in shock and confusion, not understanding the reason for the sudden outburst.

"Well, when me and Kumi got here, a couple days earlier, we couldn't get in your house.. but there was a rather large hole along the fence and we were able to get through.." He answered, hoping the Russia would calm down.

"дерьмо!" Canada didn't know what Russia had said, but the hitch in his voice and the way he lowered his head, he was sure he had cursed in some way. Ivan slammed his fists again, turning around to pace behind his seat. Eyes showing pure anger, a hint of red mixed in the pale violet pools. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner!"

"I didn't know it mattered.. I promise if I knew it was important I would have said something.. I just didn't know Ivan!" He was becoming frantic, he didn't want them to be arguing, they had been getting along!

Ivan gave a death glare to Canada, suddenly walking away from the table, leaving the dining room and Matthew behind. He only stared in astonishment, _what had just happened!?_ "Ivan wait! Please tell me-" He only caught glimpse of the Russian's tan colored scarf as the door was slammed, echoing through the old house. Russia leaving the Canada alone in the empty building to tend to the matters outside.

Matthew let the frown stain his face, the plan for an arguing free day with the Russian now lost, and not returning anytime soon. He didn't have a reason to be glad at that moment, the day had so quickly shifted its mood. He returned to grab their plates, his appetite gone, and sure that Ivan was too involved with the fence to want to eat anytime soon.

There were still so many things he didn't know about Russia, so many things that made no sense. He only knew of the political facts, or geographical, but lacked the _personal _facts of the old country. He wanted to get to know Ivan better, learn about him, and try to make peace. It was in his nature, to understand others, and try to find a way to treat them kindly, in a way they appreciated. It never had worked to well, everyone had forgotten who he was before he could ask them anything, but this was a chance. Ivan owed _him _something, and they would be stuck with each other until that favor was complete, whether they ended up liking it or not. Even if Ivan didn't want too, Matthew wanted to use this as a chance.

Finishing the chore, he turned to look around his lonesome surroundings, trying to find an idea of what to do. He knew Russia needed to be alone, he wasn't in the mood for talking. So he was stuck in the Russian's large house, only him and his food stealing bear. Only one idea came to his mind.

_Explore. _

Heading back through the seating room, he caught glimpse of the arctic creature lying under the table soundly asleep. He decided to leave him alone for now, knowing the longer he slept, the less havoc he would cause among the house.

The large hallway was his first location. During the few days he had spent in the house, he had walked through the same hall many times, but never looked at the artwork that plastered the tattered walls. He stopped, examining each breathless master piece, they all were different. Some water colors, others pure paints, or even made of different fabrics. Each only held one thing similar, _sunflowers. _Each was of the breathless plant, each canvas splattered in the colors of yellow, orange and red, mixing together in perfect sync.

_Sunflowers.. what did they mean to the Russian?_

He had seen the plant in so many locations in Ivan's home, whether pictures, memorables or even the real flower, they were everywhere. He decided to not question it too much, and just add it to the ever growing list of mysteries about the cold country.

Turning, he noticed the slightly cracked brim of a door along the pale lime wall. He approached to peer inside, remembering it was the same room where he and Russia had spoken after their _first _argument. Looking into the room, he saw nothing had changed, and there were still papers scattered everywhere, amongst other trash.

If Ivan had been right about one thing during that conversation, it was that Matthew _had _taken notice of the room's appearance. Who _couldn't_? Vodka bottles were scattered, papers all over the floor, objects slanted and leaning off shelves. The room was a complete mess, and Matthew's more clean freak side was beginning to take over, seeing the disastrous appearance of the large study was proving too much.

He took a few more steps, entering the room and closing the door lightly behind him, glancing around his surroundings. Walking over to the large desk across from him, clearing the empty vodka bottles from the table, placing some paper into the garbage in the process. Had Russia even bothered to try and clean? Didn't he care about his work space? There wasn't someone who would do it for him, so he needed to s-

A small thought burst into the Canadian's head, an idea. He had nothing better to do, and he was sure Russia wouldn't mind the extra hand, how could anyone in this situation?

Grabbing the large garbage bin across the room, Canada began tossing in the random components that littered the floor. He was hoping Russia would appreciate the _good deed_, and that maybe it would brighten their day again, that's what Matthew was thinking for as bliss began to fill his mind.

The nation smiled, he was going to clean Russia's study.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

The door slammed close with a small thud, Ivan leaning back against the frame with a sigh of relief, the job done.

Even though Matthew had told him about the dumb hole later then he would have liked, at least the blonde had said something. If _not.._

He shivered. The thought of a certain platinum haired blonde wielding a knife popped into his head. Standing over him with those determined pale purple eyes looking him straight on, a tight grip on his sides as the same words were repeated over and over. _'Marry me, marry me, marry, marry me!' _He knew that even with the hole plugged, the persistent woman could find another way- no, she _would _find another way to be with him. But at least it would take his small sister longer to do so, and less time for her to be planning their wedding affairs.

Hanging up his jacket and throwing off his boots, Russia paced back into his house, looking to find the Canadian not seated in the dining room. He hadn't been expecting him to be, he had been outside for a couple hours, so it was only logical Canada would be somewhere else. Taking a better look around, he couldn't see the bear either, the creature would probably be with his master right?

He decided to head to his kitchen, lacking a certain drink. Upon entering the tiled room, something odd caught his attention. Leaning against his cupboards, tied in knots, were three large black garbage bags.

_I didn't put those there..._

Ivan approached the bags, making sure to grab a bottle of vodka first, when he was standing in front of them, he gave a good kick, hearing the immediate sound of glass clanking together. Leaning down on a knee, he wearily open one, untying the bow and tearing open to glance inside.

Vodka bottles.

Many, many empty vodka bottles.

He only raised an eyebrow in confusion, why was there a bag full of what looked to be _his _empty vodka bottles? Had it been the Canadians doing? He stood once again, wanting to find where Matthew had gone, and to question why he had decided to touc-

_"Oh no, did I get to close? Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?.."_

Russia stopped his thinking to turn, and look in the direction of the sudden voice he heard sing out, a graceful tune filling the empty house. Was that Matthew? It couldn't be anyone else, right?.. Curious, and garbage bags long forgotten, he quickly head down his hall, the voice continuing quietly.

_"All your insecurities, all the dirty laundry.."_

Ivan found himself at his study hall door in a matter of seconds, listening into the soothing sound of what he was sure was the Canadian inside, hand reaching for the knob of the closed entry way.

_"Never made me blink onetime..."_

Ivan gently eased the oak door open, staring into his study, easily spotting said blonde seated on the large window seal, facing leaned against the cold winter glass. Ear buds placed in his ears, peacefully singing the song's lyrics with such grace.

_"Unconditional, unconditionally.. I will love you... unconditionally.. there is no fear now, let go and just be free.."_

Ivan couldn't help himself as he stepped in, Matthew's voice was just so.. _peaceful_. He sung each note and word with passion and muse, like a talent given pro. The male continued, looking through the window, having not noticed Ivan's arrival.

_"I will love you .. unconditionally-"_

Wait.. why had Matthew stopp-

"IVAN!"

Oh.. that's why..

The blonde looked with a shocked expression to the Russian, quickly fiddling with his IPod and stuffing it back into his pocket, looking to Ivan with a slight blush spread across his cheeks. _Oh God! He heard me sing!_

"Matvey, why are you in the study da?" Ivan asked calmly, for once anger not in the harsh tone he spoke.

He stare back, red still placed on his cheeks answering quietly."Oh well, I remembered how.. umm.." Matthew thought for a second, trying to word his next sentence so it wasn't too harsh "_Unorganized _the room was, so I wanted to just clean it up for you a little bit. I hope you don't mind."

Russia's eyebrows raised, he was so distracted by Matthew's singing he hadn't taken notice of his own surroundings. The room was different, _very _different.

Papers were stacked, not littering the floor as before, the empty vodka bottles weren't scattered across the room, and the few full ones had been stacked on a shelf. _Now he knew what was up with the bags.._ He could barely recognize what he called his study, the Canadian had changed it up completely.

"Da. I don't mind Matvey." Ivan nodded towards the blonde, a small gesture of saying thank you. Matthew stared back with a shine, eyes growing wide, that friar, care free smile plastered on his face. Looking into Ivan's clear purple eyes, a small hint of blue around the edges, and they did show a small sign of happiness, and it made him fill with glee.

"You're welcome Ivan." Canada smiled to the Russian, walking past him towards the open door "I'll leave you alone for a bit, come on Kumi let's go!" A sudden white blur erupted from under Russia's desk; _had he been there the entire time? _Following Matthew eagerly out the door, that was closed gently, leaving Ivan standing alone in his room.

Still taking in the clean sight of his study, Ivan turned towards one of the shelves, grabbing a half full bottle of vodka, and easily taking a hard sip of the liquid he drank every day. His vision became focused on the small framed picture on his old wooden desk. He walked over, placing down the bottle and replacing his empty hands with the picture. He rubbed his hands along the glass, staring at the three faces that occupied the photo.

His two sisters, and himself.

They were all so small then, barely large countries, but each held such smiles on their faces, as if they couldn't be happier. Natalie even had a small tilt to her lips, that same white bow still placed a top her head. Kat wore a tattered jacket, ripped and torn, with a blue undershirt and a small bow along her neck. He himself had a long silver jacket, with brown mittens and a matching hat. His favored scarf wrapped around his neck.

Russia let the smile appear on his lips, remembering the happy times he had spent with his family, continuing to rub his hands along the smooth surface, all those times where they laughed and smiled, talked about when they would one day have many friends, be known by everyone. Such great times, but all things good have to come to an end, right?

His hand stopped, hitting a crack in the glass, Ivan's eyes snapped back into reality feeling the new found fault in the picture. It wasn't too wide, or even that visible but sometime ago the frame had been dropped, broke, and had left a scarred cut in the glass...

_Placed over him._

He tossed it back down to the table, only enough for it to land without anymore cracks being formed. He grabbed the bottle on instant, washing away the memories that were flooding back into his brain, not wanting to feel the pain there once again.

It wasn't enough. They weren't passing, he gripped his head in pain, the bottle slammed down, empty.

He needed _them. _

Opening the drawer, he reached for the familiar brown wool bag, that held his most precious item so safely, the only thing able to calm him in times of need. Without them, he would -

Ivan froze.

All he felt was wood.

Only the hardness of the frail desk was his company. Frantically he looked down himself, reaching both hands in as an attempt to find it, a hint of panic passing through his spine.

_Nothing. _It was completely empty.

His breath hitched, with the sad, painful realization dawning.

They were gone.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

The door closed gently, Matthew breathing a relieved sigh, his bear following closely behind.

"I knew he would appreciate it.."

"Who?"

"Ivan! He was happy about it, or well he seemed like it..."

"Well he wasn't yelling at me or you, I'll take that as a good sign. Vodka boy is odd."

"Oh come on Kumi, he's defiantly not the weirdest nation," Matthew couldn't help but to think as a few _other _contestants found their way into his mind for that spot. "There are defiantly many others."

"Fine you're right on that one." The bear admitted, following sluggishly behind his owner.

He fumbled with his fingers in his pockets, continuing to walk down the hall, calm for the first time of the day. He still wanted to ask Ivan later about what was so important about the fence, but he knew the country wanted to be alone, and probably didn't want to be bombarded with the frantic questions. A humble laugh made its way to his lips, turning them up slightly into a small smile, violet eyes full of peace.

"Hey Kumijanto, what do want for lunch?"

"Fish."

"But you always eat fish, how about we switch it up. Try something exotic like-"

A sudden slam caught both of their attentions, turning abruptly around to hear fumbling happening in the room they just left. The door was slammed open, the wood hitting the wall with heavy force, enough to break the old frame, and Ivan was standing, face looking down, and a tight grip on the wall. He turned to glance up, Matthew not getting a good view of his eyes, but the gritted teeth proved enough to make him shiver where he stood.

"Ivan.. is something wro-"

It happened so fast, Matthew didn't have a spare second to think, as he was suddenly slammed forcefully up against the wall. A large hand making its way to his throat, gripping tightly and raising his body up, his feet dangling. He could only bring his hands up to his neck, in an attempt to pry himself free, but he was trapped.

He could only stare down to Ivan, shock running through his blood, still trying to process what was happening. He looked into those pale pools of purple, wishing to find the hints of joy he had seen earlier, but all he was met with was the sight of anger, blood lust filled the pupils, dark red crimson filling the outskirts.

Ivan was gone, and the cruel country of Russia hit him against the wall once again in his meaningful rage. Teeth together, hands pulling tighter, repeating the same sentence once again.

"Where are they! What did you do with my _peace_!?"

..oO0(|)0Oo..

.-~Thank you for reading~-.

_Well here we are again. SO sorry for the week late update, school just hates me. And requires me with so much homework, tests and assignments...I really wanted to write for this again, but I was so busy. But~ At least I have the next chapter ! I did promise you guys a nice long one, and here we have it. The longest chapter thus far, and finally some more plot and actual things involving the story. A little. _

_Russia.. why must you be so confusing? Why must you hold everything inside? Just open up! Let someone inside for once! It may be nice~ Poor Matthew.. this is just the start of the pain he experiences in this Fan-Fic..why must I make my favorite character's life so miserable? _

_Also, for when Russia and Canada are cooking, I searched up Russian's breakfast, and they came up. Blini's look so good! _

_Well, I hope you guys like this chapter anyways, I'll be sure to get the next one out on time~ ( or hopefully )_

_-Radi0 _

**_-Could we try for 21 reviews this time around~ That's just two more, I'm sure you guys could do it! You've been encouraging me so much lately-_**

**_Translations: _**_[ All from Google translate. Sorry if incorrect ]_

дерьмо (**Russian**) _Shit _

**_I Do Not Own Any of These Characters or Hetalia -The Song Canada was singing was "Unconditionally" by Katy Perry -I Don't Own That Either _**


	9. Argent Revêtements - Silver Linings

_**Chapter 9: **__**Argent **__**Revêtements - **__**Silver Linings**_

_"I'm going to say it again, where are they Matvey!?" _

His body was slowly growing weaker, as he was hit again against the hard wall behind him. His breathing was becoming hitched, he pulled at the Russian's hands around his neck as best he could, but they wouldn't budge.

He was trapped.

"I-Ivan .. please.. I-I don't know what you mean.." His voice went quiet, coming out as a weak attempt at speaking. What was Russia talking about? What had Matthew done? He had no clue.

Russia lowered Matthew so they were face to face, violet eyes reflecting, but the grip never loosened.

The Russian brought his face closer to Canada's, teeth bit together tightly, eyes full of anger. Matthew gulped, shuddering in fright, the scent of alcohol emitting from Ivan's breath, suddenly the only thing he could smell.

A noise caused him to glance downwards, being met with the sight of white fur as the all to familiar small creature was growling and pulling at Russia's leg.

Kumi.

He shook a spare hand to his bear, as a sign to stop. Kumi only stared up in disbelief, shocked by his owner's request. Canada gave a reassuring smile, before looking back to Ivan, only mere centimetres from his face, confusion still pacing through him along with a heavy dose of fright.

"I-Ivan.. where is what-t? .. I-I don't understand-"

"My sunflowers! Where did you put them!?"

Silence.

Matthew could only stare in realization, eyebrows lowered, as a small frown made its way to his lips.

Sunflowers...

Was he referring to the ones in the-

_Oh no. _

While in Russia's study, Canada had stumbled upon a brown bag, the one from the first day he had arrived. Inside, it was filled with dead sunflowers, tattered and torn. Leaves turning brown, and crisped to the edge. He knew Russia did have something with the flowers, but they were dead, so he had just thrown them out, not expecting the Russian to really care. Who would keep dead flowers? But now, being forced against a wall, struggling to breathe, he knew how wrong he had been.

"I-Ivan.. I'm..I'm sorry..."

"Where are they !?"

"I-I threw them out !" The Canadian's finally confessed, his only response was a blank expression returned from Ivan. His pupils shrunk, and all he did was stare.

"Y-you .. threw them out...?" His voice was frail, sounding shocked. Ivan looked sincerely sad -he wasn't faking being this way, the news had actually saddened him. As if a part of him had been torn and thrown away, leaving the remains to rot where they stayed. Matthew actually felt guilty seeing the reaction.

"I-I didn't know they were important to you! I'll get you some more okay! We can buy more-"

"There not the same!" Another slam. The wall made a small crack noise, drywall falling down to land next to the Russian's feet. "Those ones were special! And now they're gone!"

"I-I don't know what to do! Forgive me Ivan, please! I didn't mean any harm! Let me go!" He pleaded, tears falling down his cheeks, feeling as if they'd burn his frail skin. Russia stared, eyes closing as to think. With a sudden movement, Canada was thrown from the wall, Ivan's grasp on his neck coming undone. He landed with a loud thud against the wooden flooring, rolling before stopping on his back, vision blurred as his head dropped to the left, looking up at Russia.

Ivan only glanced for a few seconds before turning and walking away, feet pacing loudly. Matthew stared, watching as Ivan disappeared around the wall, leaving him alone in the hall.

He brought a spare hand up to clear his eyes, glasses fogged from the tears. He propped himself back up, rubbing his arm in pain, the throw had twisted it, leaving a small cut. Kumi ran over quickly, looking to his master and giving him a reassuring lick on his hand, eyes showing worry.

Matthew smiled down, wanting to tell the bear he was alright. But, that wouldn't be all that truthful now, would it?

The loud sound of a door slamming caught his attention, looking down the hall to where he knew Ivan had gone off too. Where could the nation be going now? It always seemed like he had some other place to leave too...

Quickly scrambling to his feet, he ran. Down the corridor, around a corner, until he hit the front door. He didn't even know why he was chasing him- _what was the point?_ What would following Ivan grant him, was there anything he would get from doing so? He decided just not to bother questioning himself, opening the metal knob and stepping out into the cold weather.

He didn't see him at first, all he saw were layers of white, wrapping the world in a tight hold. Only did he notice the man when he looked outside the fence, past the black bars to see him perched upon a snowmobile. Helmet in hand, and a small bag hooked around his arm. They both looked at one another, a million words passing through their similar eyes. Canada stared in confusion, wonder, and sorrow while Russia only glanced with anger, and coldness.

It ended as the Russian slipped on the helmet, a large roar echoing and in a blink of the eye, he was gone. Disappearing down the hillside, and into the forest, snow being thrown behind him, never once looking back.

Matthew only stared in sadness and disbelief, left standing on the front lawn, his bare feet turning cold from the frost. Russia was gone. Again. How many times had Ivan left him.. left the Canadian to be alone, in his large house, in one of the many lonesome rooms..

He didn't know why, but he wanted Ivan to stay, to not leave him. But.. _why? _Russia hadn't been nice to him at all, yelling, arguments, tears and even physically hurting him. The country known as Russia was mean, terrifying. So many warnings had been labeled on him, and even though Matthew didn't want to believe them, they had to be based on a truth right?

So why would he want a man people considered cruel to be there with him?

The feeling of something cold falling down his cheeks made him raise his head, bringing up a hand to wipe the ice cold tears on his frozen face. He knew the reason, it was a sad one, he wasn't proud of it -but, how could he not be that way after so many years of being ignored; of everyone acting like he was a ghost, only an illusion to their pale, blind eyes.

Standing out in the cold Russian weather, his only one true fear was with him. The only thing he wished for out of everything not to be put upon him, not be settled, was the only thing engulfing him. Sniffles filled the silent landscape, no one around for miles to hear him cry. He never wanted much out of life, out of his ageless nation life; so why did his fears, and most hated feelings have to always be with him? Why did he have to be in such pain?

He wrapped his arms around himself, in hopes of comforting his saddening spirit, knees growing weaker-not from the snow, but from his slowly crushing hopes.

All he longed for.. all he wished for..

He just didn't want to be alone anymore.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

He slammed the door, quickly walking out into frozen land he knew all too well. His scarf instantly started swinging in the breeze, flowing out in front of the Russian's face.

The snow crunched quietly under his boots, as he began to head towards his garage; a small dark red bricked building that stuck out easily in the surroundings. He arrived at it after a mere few seconds, hands gripping the large silver door and flowing it upwards as metal clung against metal. Inside parked against the wall, was his snow mobile. Helmet draping from the handle bars, a small blanket placed on the seat .

He walked over, throwing off the old, ragged sheet in a swift moment, revealing the white vehicle, with light green marks across the edges. It wasn't his only one in the small space, he owned three of the winter specialize vehicles; the other two along the wall across the room. He didn't know why this one was his favorite, it wasn't any different than the others ones, besides the few colors, but at some point he'd taken a liking to this particular one and hadn't used the others in ages.

He grabbed a small brown bag, another he always kept as a spare, returning to his vehicle to grab the handles and begin to head out. The weight of the snow mobile may have been too much for a normal human, it wasn't light at all and some may not have been able to even push it if they tried, but to Russia, it was as light as a bike.

He closed the large black gate, a loud cling of metals hitting upon another was heard as he seated himself onto his favored mode of transportation, bag put along his arm. He grabbed the helmet, ready to put it on his head, but the sudden sight of blonde curls caught his attention.

Turning around to his left to glance behind, he saw him; standing barefoot in the snow, nothing to keep him warm expect for that torn red sweater he wore. What was he doing?

Why had Matthew followed him outside? _Was he chasing him?_

That idea seemed to be drained, as Matthew did nothing but stay there -no indication on moving anytime soon. Pale violet eyes stared back to him, no signs of movement. They just look at one another, thoughts processing through the distance between them both. Matthew always looked so innocent, he looked as if he wanted to cry again, if those red puffy cheeks were a sign of anything.

Ivan just groaned in annoyance, turning back to place the helmet on his head, becoming as cold as his surroundings in just a matter of seconds. He gripped onto the bars tightly, he didn't know if Matthew was calling for him, if he was reaching out, or if he had just simply returned back into the house- all Ivan did was drive forward, the loud noise following suit as he raced off, down the hill, and over the barren landscape into the familiar boundaries of the forest, never looking back.

_Was he being too harsh? Had he been too hurtful to Matvey?_

The sudden thought found its way into his head, he didn't know where it had come from, how it started, but it made him think.

Matthew had only tried to help him. He cleaned his study for him, something Ivan hadn't done in years. How would he have known of the sunflowers? That they were something he cared for-_no_, it would be obvious to anybody the flowers meant something to Russia. He almost always had them. But how was Matthew suppose to know a bag of dead ones were anything special? Anybody would have thrown them out if encountered, they were dead. Who would keep dead flowers?

_I would.._ Russia thought to himself. But even so, those flowers had meaning to him, they weren't like the others. They weren't just another plant with yellow petals and a green stem, they were not just ordinary sunflowers. They came from somewhere only his family knew, a location that he held sacred. One of the few places the flowers were able to grow in the cold country he represented, a place he had always held dear, it was a sad shame it had to be so far away from his home...

Brushing the topic off his mind and focusing back at the task at hand, he continued towards his destination, over the snow, following the soon to be setting sun in the horizon, it still shining brightly in ocean colored sky.

He looked up to stare at the beauty in front of him, taking in by the nature; it didn't matter how many times he'd seen the same scene before, it always managed to take his breath away.

A sudden chill along his back took him by surprise, a feeling of ice freezing his neck as an all too familiar voice ran in his shaken ears.

_This is why Ivan. Why you have no one left. How could you possibly expect them to care for you, treat you as warm and show you as much peace as your flowers, when all you do is keep them away, lock yourself in a cage, hurt all those who step in your footsteps. All who try._

_Everything in this world is earned. I thought a nation as old as you would know that by now, after all your years of said wisdom, all the pain you've gone through in your life._

_You're so weak Ivan. You failed once, so you'll never try again?_

_It's such a shame. You were once so grand and powerful, over everyone. You had everything you wanted, you ever needed. But now, you're just a withering plant._

..oO0(|)0Oo..

Matthew stood in the kitchen, in front of the stove; stirring the contents inside of a pot. Kumi was seated below his feet, curled in a small ball with his head raised to look at his master.

"When's vodka boy getting back?"

"I don't know Kumi, I doubt he's staying out long though."

It had been a couple hours since Ivan had left the house, Kumi had come to get Matthew out of the snow; after he had not bothered to come back inside. His feet were frozen and his whole body still had a slight chill running through it.

Matthew hadn't done much since then, he had chose to sit in wait of Ivan's return, not having any idea of what would happen when he came back; also not having a clue of what to say. Russia hadn't done too much harm to him, his neck had a slight red mark across the front, and his arm was bruised but in all honestly he felt fine. He was more concerned about the Russian man then himself.

He was such a puzzle, a mystery, a maze that Canada wanted to solve. Ivan had shown him a few times that he could be a little kind- they hadn't been mad at one another the entire time during this odd mix they'd both wrapped themselves into, so he was thinking that Ivan could be nice when given the circumstances. But boy, he could he be a jerk as well.

If they both shared one desire at the moment, it was to just work at this favor as much as possible, so they both could return back to their normal lives. Hopefully, with Ivan teaching Canada a few pointers.

"Is that done yet?" Matthew smiled down to his pet bear; the small creature returned the gaze with a soft expression .

"Almost Kumi, I'll give you some of it after okay?"

"I want some now though.. I'm so hungry.." The bear rolled onto his back, emitting a small whine in protest; Matthew only laughing in return.

A sudden noise ruined the cute moment, Canada taking a second to realize it was coming from his pocket. Reaching down he pulled out his small device, reading the caller's name on the screen. _Ukraine. _

He smiled- finally, a kind person to talk to once again. He brought it up to his hear, already glowing.  
"Hey Kat!"

"Matvey! It's so great to hear you again," the girl answered with a cheerful tone "How are you and Kumi?"

"Were both fine, Kumi is still eating as much as always." Ukraine laughed from the other side, as Matthew heard the small giggle.

"Of course he is, Kumi is going to always be Kumi. So, have things with my brother been going okay?" She asked calmly. Matthew paused, trying to thinking of what to say back to her.

"Well, It's been going.. okay." He replied- It wasn't complete lie. "We've been getting along... a bit."

"Well I guess that's good, has he helped you at all, with the favor?"

"We went to the mall yesterday, so he could see how I talk with others. But that's about it, he took off a little while ago actually."

"That's a start, did he tell you where he was going?"

"Well no he-" Canada rubbed his neck, deciding on whether or not to tell Ukraine. "H-he just got up and left, on his snowmobile into the woods. He didn't say anything prior." He hated to lie to his friend, but he knew it was the best option.

"Oh," Kat's voice went more quiet, saddened by the news. "He sometimes does that, I'm sure he'll be back soon though Matvey."

"Yeah, I hope so. This house is just so .. lonesome." He raised his head from the phone to look out the door to the kitchen, seeing the hall that lead to so many rooms; the house was huge. He had barely seen half of it at this point. "It's just seems like such a huge home for one person to live in."

"It is Matvey. It used to be filled with others. Nations, people, so many visitors. But now, it's so empty. Ivan's always so alone in the house..." Matthew frowned at the confession- Russia was always alone? The house used to be so full? It.. it was sad to think about it.

"Oh.." He didn't know what else to say, what could he say? "I-I didn't know Kat.. so he just.. lives alone now?"

"Yeah.. he's been like that by himself for a long time. He used to have servants; butlers and maids. But eventually he dismissed them all, I don't know why he did, but.. he chose too. And he's chose to be by himself ever since." Kat's voice had gone even quieter, obviously holding back tears trying to escape.

"That's.. that's sad Kat. Do you know why he wanted too-"

The sound of a door opening stopped the conversation, as Matthew turned his head around to look to the doorway; met with the tall figure of Russia. His clothes were covered in snow, and he held a brown bag tight in his hand- similar to the one Canada had thrown out earlier.

Ivan turned around, looking to Matthew with those violet eyes. To Matthew, Russia looked like he had seen a ghost, more pale than usual. Ivan only hid his face, before quickly disappearing up the stairs to the second floor, Canada watching him the entire time.

"Matvey, are you still there?"

He shook his head, remembering Ukraine. "Yeah, sorry Kat. Ivan just got back, is all."

"Oh, I see. Well, I do hope you two start getting along better soon. I'll come visit you guys sometime next week, as soon as my schedule gets cleared."

"That sounds great Kat, I can't wait till then."

"Okay Matvey, I'll check on you again later." Ukraine's voice lightened a tad, Matthew hoping she felt better.

"See you."

"Bye!"

Matthew placed the device back in his pocket, returning back to the soup he had almost forgotten; Kumi continuing to give him the glare.

Matthew couldn't help but think of what Ukraine had mentioned, about Ivan being by himself.

He knew of The Soviet Union, and how it had been disestablished long ago. So they all had lived in this house huh? That would explain all the rooms and what not, but now Ivan was all alone. One country to occupy such a large amount of land, so much to himself. Who _wouldn't _feel lonely. But could such a large, intimidating country like Russia feel that? Loneliness? Or did he enjoy it, Ukraine had said he fired all his servants- did he like the coldness of being by himself?

Canada poured the hot liquid into a small bowl, finally placing it down to his eager pet; who began to eat is vigorously. Standing back up, he looked to the stairs where the Russian had gone a few minutes ago.

With a brave nod of his head, he reached into the cupboard for another bowl.

..oO0(|)0Oo..

"This is never going to work.. I'm no good at this stuff."

Russia scratched off his writing once again on the small paper in front of him, for what seemed like the fifteenth time. He brought a hand up to rub between his eyes, breathing a sigh.

He had no clue how to write these sort of things, it sounded so stupid. How was he supposed to get his point across? He couldn't say it to the blondes face, so a small letter was the second best option right? He hoped so.

He scribbled over the final words once again, regretting putting them down. He wouldn't have been doing this in the first place, if it wasn't for the _voice._ He hated it, it always spoke to him, tormented him. But this once, it had said something rational, true, that had left Ivan to think. He could still feel the cold chill on his scarred neck, the sudden coldness on the bare skin. He reached up to wrap his scarf tighter around the muscle, pulling it closer to encase himself in its warmth. Looking back down to the note; or well, his attempt at one.

A small knock at the door made him raise his head, turning around completely to stare at the wooden frame. What could Matthew need? It obviously couldn't be anyone else. "Come in."

The door opened slowly, revealing said nation as he walked in holding two objects. Ivan distinguished them easily, Canada was holding a large bowl and a small wrapped bag of crackers. "Hey Ivan. I-I thought you might have been hungry, so I brought you something to eat." The blonde smiled, walking over to Ivan.

Russia quickly took his note, folding it in two and sliding it in his pocket just as Matthew came over to place down the dinner on his desk. He looked up nodding to him "Thanks Matvey."

He returned a smile, turning around to leave. But being stopped by Ivan.

"Matvey, wait," He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small piece of paper. "This is for you." Matthew paused, wondering what it could be. He reached forward slowly, taking the paper in his hands.

"What is it?" He questioned, putting his hands along the folded sides to open it.

"It's just a letter, please.. open it outside." Ivan hid his face, embarrassed. Matthew stared in confusion, what could be the matter? He nodded in response to Russia, continuing to the door.

"Okay, I'll go do this outside," He placed his hand on the doorknob, looking up to Ivan "Enjoy your dinner."

"Da." The Russian didn't show his face, looking down to his desk as Matthew called out. Beginning to eat his soup.

Canada opened the door, easing his way out and quietly closing it behind him. He leaned back, resting himself on the wood, a small sigh escaping; glad Ivan seemed fine again. He brought his hand up, the letter placed between his fingers.

"I wonder what it says.." He asked himself, opening the piece of paper to view it's full size. He was met with a large paragraph, printed in black pen. His named printed at the top left corner- _Matthew_.

Curiosity getting the better of him- once again, he began to read.

He had to hold in a couple groans of annoyance, as Russia went over some of the apparent_ mistakes_ Canada had made while in his humble services- reminding him of the fence, flowers and deciding to show up in general. He continued on about the sunflowers, thanking Matthew first for cleaning his study- which Matthew smiled a little at. He wrote how Canada hadn't known about the flowers importance, so it wasn't entirely his fault, saying he forgave the Canadian for it. Matthew shook his head at this comment, glad that Ivan wasn't angry with him, but also mad for being blamed for something he hadn't know at all.

"Why," Canada sighed a loud groan "why does he have to be so inconsiderate?" He asked himself, a question he didn't know the answer too about the Russian. He continued to read, realizing he had reached the end.

Well, at least Russia had said than-

Something near the bottom of the page caught his eye. There was a small black smudge, as if someone had rubbed their hand over it in an attempt to erase it. He pulled the paper closer to take a look, eyes narrowing in. Russia must have tried to scratch it out, but even so, Canada could still make out the sign of two words.

His breath hitched for a second, and his eyes grew wider. Only able to stare at the two small words occupying the bottom page, reading it out to himself to confirm they were really what he was seeing. That Ivan had really wrote them down.

The blonde stood leaning against the door frame, staring at the piece of cream colored paper, allowing the two words to slip consciously from his lips as he read them slowly, still processing what he was seeing.

_"I'm...sorry." _

..oO0(|)0Oo..

.-~Thank you for reading~-.

**Fun Fact: **_The original title of this chapter was '__**Mistakes**__'. _

_Here it is~ Next chapter- technically one day early as well I actually planned for this to be out on Sunday, but School got in the road, and completely and utterly smashed any chance of that happening. But I still hope you enjoy this one nether less, I actually like how this one came out in the end. _

_March Break is right around the corner, and I plan on writing tons during it. So expect the next few chapters out by then! [By few I mean like 3 XD ]_

_Until then~ _

_-Radi0 _

***-Thanks for 22 reviews guys! You gave me three in under a day, you're all so awesome.-***

**-*Hmm.. could we try for 25 this time around? That's three more then what I have now! *-**

**Translations: **[ All from Google translate. Sorry if incorrect ]

_None this time~_

_**I Do Not Own Any of These Characters or Hetalia**_


End file.
